La geste du chevalier aux loups
by ZephireBleue
Summary: Il fut un temps où nobles chevaliers et anciennes magies se côtoyaient, un temps où les royaumes humains devaient se protéger des démons et des fées, des mages et des sorcières. Nombre de guerriers naquirent pour protéger les innocents du diable et de ses wyrms, dont l'un se nommait Derek, de la maison des Hale, chevalier solitaire, combattant émérite et héros de cette histoire...
1. Chap 1 :le chevalier et la forêt maudite

Hello ! Me revoila pour une pure fiction sterek ! C'est un petit cadeau à Calliope pour son travail de béta-lecteuse/correctice ;) Pour cela, j'ai décidé de vous faire remonter le temps jusqu'à la légendaire époque de l'épopée arthurienne ! Ni Camelot ni Arthur ou le graal ne sont mentionnés, mais si j'ai bien fait, vous devrier retrouver l'ambiance de ces temps de légende ;)

.

Petite précision toutefois, pour cette fic j'ai utilisé pas mal de vocabulaire spécifiquement ancien. J'ai préféré simplifier certains termes mais en ai gardé d'autres, pour leur sonorité ou l'atmosphère qu'ils dégagent ;). Petit lexique présent à la fin !

Eh bien il est temps pour moi de vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ! Et surtout, un bon voyage…

.

La geste du chevalier aux loups

.

Le chevalier et la forêt maudite

.

La grande salle du château résonnait du bruit des festivités. Des plats lourds chargés de volailles et de venaisons fourrés aux fruits et couverts de miel et d'épices étaient posés sur les longues tables, des coupes de vin et chopes de bières s'entrechoquaient joyeusement et les rires forts de ses frères et les bavardages de ses sœurs résonnaient dans toute la pièce, le tout au son des cordes frappées de la doulcemelle jouée par le barde mandé tout spécialement par dame sa mère.

C'était un jour heureux et chacun profitait de ces temps de paix qui semblaient vouloir durer jusqu'à la fin des temps, toutefois le malheur frappe indifféremment pauvres gens et âmes bien nées.

.

Deux pupilles aussi claires que l'eau vive d'un ruisseau sous des sourcils noirs et broussailleux se révélèrent brusquement dans la faible lumière du petit matin naissant. Le chevalier allongé dans le lit s'assit et grogna, faisant sursauter la servante venue ouvrir les rideaux.

\- Monseigneur, s'inclina prestement la domestique.

Les yeux céruléens la détaillèrent succinctement avant de se détourner pour observer l'armure, elle aussi présente dans la pièce.

Le haubert était bien là, posé sur son support, surmonté de son heaume. Tous deux brillaient d'argent dans la lueur pâle du petit matin. Ils étaient recouverts d'une cotte écartelée de sable et d'argent, fatiguée et usée par le temps et les combats. À côté, une lourde épée bâtarde à la lame étincelante reposait sur un écu au blason d'argent chevronné de sable, accompagné de trois loups sables.

L'armoirie des seigneurs Hale.

Derek de Hale, dernier fils et héritier de cette ancienne lignée, se leva de son lit sans dire mot et s'avança vers une cruche d'eau claire pour procéder à ses ablutions matinales cependant que la servante sortait quérir un valet. Ce dernier arrivé, il rasa le chevalier et l'aida à enfiler gambison, chausses, armures et armes. Dès l'épée ceinte à ses hanches, l'éperon chaussé à son pied et son heaume sous le bras, le chevalier se mit en marche, allant trouver le châtelain dans la salle d'apparat de son palais.

Il fléchit respectueusement le genou devant le prud'homme avant que, d'un geste, celui-ci ne l'invite à s'asseoir à sa table. Pâtés de poire et rissoles de pommes accompagnés de doux vins furent servis au seigneur et à son hôte.

\- Votre nuit ici a-t-elle été agréable, beau sire ? s'enquit le prud'homme lui ayant offert l'hospitalité.

\- Elle fut délassante et je ne demande guère plus à mon sommeil désormais, répondit sobrement le chevalier.

\- Comptez-vous toujours vous rendre au tournoi de Jaufré de Mordrain ?

\- C'est là mon intention. Dès aujourd'hui je m'en vais suivre la grande route et traverser la verte forêt que j'ai aperçue du haut de la colline il y a deux jours de cela en m'approchant de votre château.

\- Doux sire, dit le prud'homme, soudain alarmé. Si la raison vous savez écouter, détournez-vous de la route marchande et contournez cette maudite forêt même si pour accomplir ce dessein, vous devrez emprunter un chemin plus long. Nul homme armé de fer n'a pu ressortir vivant de cette forêt depuis des décennies et nulle âme n'ose plus parcourir ses routes !

\- Seigneur, je ne crains ni les malédictions ni la mort, répondit Derek d'une voix d'où perçait la mélancolie. Je vous remercie cependant de votre conseil, quand bien même votre inquiétude me va droit au coeur, j'ai l'intention de cheminer à mon gré.

\- Vous me voyez bien triste de vous voir lancé dans cette hasardeuse aventure, aussi prierai-je pour votre salut et votre survie, annonça le prud'homme, affecté par la décision de son invité.

Derek inclina la tête en signe de reconnaissance, sans que son désir ne change pour autant ou que la peur ne le fasse fléchir. Si la mort ne lui offrait pas encore d'attrait suffisant pour qu'il s'y précipite, elle n'était pas pour autant source de frayeur, plus depuis qu'elle lui avait ravi de sa faux impitoyable ce qu'il avait de plus précieux.

Le repas fini, le seigneur et son hôte se rendirent sur le perron du château. Derek enfourcha son noir destrier et prit son écu des mains de celui qui lui avait offert l'hôtel. Camaro, en noble étalon, se tint sagement, attendant l'éperon ou la bride de son cavalier pour avancer.

\- Mes serviteurs auront pris soin de déposer de quoi vous sustenter durant votre voyage dans vos fontes. Chevalier, une dernière fois, ne puis-je réellement vous convaincre de renoncer à votre folie ? le questionna à nouveau le prud'homme.

\- Que non, doux sire. Ma décision fut prise avant même mon arrivée ici et je ne vois rien qui puisse m'en détourner. Je garde néanmoins en mon sein vos avertissements et saurai m'en souvenir si le besoin s'en fait sentir.

\- En ce cas, je m'en remets à Dieu et Le prie pour que votre aventure ne se finisse fatalement, lui souhaita le châtelain.

\- Que Dieu vous garde en retour, répondit Derek avec sincérité, avant d'éperonner Camaro.

Docile, le fier destrier à la robe nocturne se mit au pas, puis au petit trot. Les vapeurs de son souffle le précédaient dans son avancée et son cavalier pouvait sentir les muscles forts de l'étalon se contracter entre ses jambes. La ville fut rapidement loin mais les tours du château restèrent longtemps en vue.

Le brave animal permit au chevalier d'atteindre l'orée de la forêt au crépuscule après une journée d'une longue chevauchée. Courageux sans être téméraire, Derek décida de passer la nuit dans la plaine pour ne s'engager dans la verte forêt que le lendemain.

Sitôt le jour levé, le chevalier entra en ces lieux avec détermination et se sentit rapidement galvanisé par l'atmosphère si vivante qui se dégageait des bois. Un étranger aurait eu peine à dire qu'une quelconque malédiction hantait cette forêt. Bien que le printemps ne soit qu'à ses débuts, les passereaux chantaient à en perdre la voix tandis que mulots et campagnols faisaient frémir les buissons. Le brame orgueilleux du cerf s'entendait au loin et quelques belettes curieuses vinrent observer l'avancée de cet étranger caparaçonné.

Contrairement à ce que l'on eût pu croire, nulle brume mystérieuse ne recouvrait le sol, pas plus que la mystérieuse forêt ne paraissait sombre ou ses arbres tordus. Au contraire, chênes et frênes verdoyaient comme nulle part ailleurs et leurs branches ployaient sous le poids des glands et des écureuils. Le sentier était net et bien délimité, tellement qu'on l'eût cru tracé au cordeau. Le soleil perçait difficilement les frondaisons, répandant une douce et reposante lumière s'harmonisant avec la teinte vert tendre des jeunes pousses bourgeonnant sur les lieux. L'air lui-même embaumait la verdure et la terre riche, ainsi que l'odeur des primevères en fleurs et de la résine s'éveillant après le long engourdissement de l'hiver.

Derek commençait à se dire que son hôte s'était moqué de lui. Sur son honneur, aucun danger, aucune diablerie ne semblaient pouvoir se cacher en pareil lieu ! On eût pu davantage considérer cet endroit plus béni que maudit !

Le chevalier continua de cheminer, ralentissant inconsciemment l'allure de son destrier pour profiter de la douceur de cette forêt. Il n'était nullement pressé par le temps, le tournoi ne devait débuter qu'au moment des moissons, or ce lieu avait un tel effet apaisant pour son âme meurtrie et son cœur en berne… Il ne souhaita dès lors plus rien d'autre que de reposer son esprit et sa peine sous les vertes frondaisons.

Il ne faisait plus attention à la route, laissant son destrier suivre le sentier de terre battue comme bon lui semblait. Il perdit peu à peu la notion du temps, le jour semblant ne jamais réellement décliner ou s'épanouir ici-bas. Lorsqu'il se sentit en proie à la fatigue, il dormit à même l'humus tendre et souple et se réveilla avec une impression étrange de bien-être qui apaisait la triste mélancolie devenue sa compagne de route. Il remonta sur son destrier et reprit sa route, chevauchant sans empressement, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçût un jeune homme accompagné d'un âne gris chargé de brindilles sur le bord de la route. Le valet, pauvrement vêtu d'une tunique de chanvre, serrée par une corde, et de chausses trop courtes d'une bonne main si bien qu'on lui voyait les chevilles, marchait au rythme lent de sa bête de bât.

Derek se redressa et se secoua, les sens de nouveau aux aguets. Son destrier, bien qu'étant formidablement dressé, s'ébroua avant de se pavaner en voyant l'équidé placide aux longues oreilles, levant haut les genoux et faisant claquer ses sabots ferrés sur le sol. Le valet sursauta de surprise et se tourna vers le chevalier, dévoilant le visage souillé de suie d'un charbonnier.

\- Mon seigneur, s'inclina-t-il immédiatement.

\- Que fait ici un valet, dans une forêt que l'on m'assura maudite et vide de toute âme ? s'enquit le seigneur Hale.

\- Maudite ? s'étonna le garçon. Je ne savais pas ! On m'avait juré que ces lieux étaient parfaits pour un charbonnier changeant d'herbage tel que moi… M'aurait-on menti ou trahi ? Vous m'inquiétez, mon seigneur.

\- Je ne le sais, répondit sombrement Derek.

Le chevalier regarda les fourrés avec une attention renouvelée, sans réussir à imaginer que ceux-ci puissent receler quelques maléfices. Tout n'était que verdure et vie animale. Cependant, le mal était fait, il avait effrayé par ses paroles le pauvre valet qui se pressait désormais contre son âne, caressant ses longues oreilles avec anxiété tout en contemplant le sous-bois avec crainte.

\- Croyez-vous que le Diable ou quelques sorcières aient fait de cette forêt leur lieu de sabbat ? trembla le garçon. Sire, voilà que vous avez ancré le doute en mon cœur, et je ne sais si je serai désormais capable de sortir de ces bois sans succomber à mes propres terreurs, si ce n'est sous les ruses du Malin… C'est un bien mauvais tour que vous venez de me jouer.

\- Je n'ai pas là essayé de te jouer un quelconque tour, contesta Derek tout en regrettant ses malheureuses paroles. Cependant, si cela te sied et te permet de soulager tes inquiétudes, tu peux à loisir m'accompagner jusqu'au sortir de ces bois.

\- Cela me siérait amplement, seigneur ! Mais cela ne vous retarderait-il point ? Un Seigneur tel que vous doit être occupé par maintes affaires et mon fidèle compagnon ne saurait avoir le pas leste de votre noble monture.

Derek sentit un sourire naître face à la naïve inquiétude du valet, présente aussi bien sur ses lèvres que sur son visage maculé de poussière. S'étonnant d'une si surprenante et imprévisible faiblesse de son cœur, le chevalier se reprit et toisa le charbonnier du haut de son destrier.

\- Une promesse que je fais est une promesse que je tiens, car nul homme d'honneur ne saurait se parjurer, sauf à s'attendre au parjure en retour. Nous cheminerons ensemble, au pas de votre âne, aussi paisible soit-il, c'est bien là le moins que je puisse faire pour le désagrément que je vous ai causé. Quant à mes affaires, aucune ne m'est urgente à ce jour et je dispose de bien plus que le temps nécessaire pour arriver à ma destination. Allons, reprenons la route, conclut Derek en claquant légèrement ses rênes.

\- Bien, mon seigneur.

Le charbonnier se hissa sur la selle rudimentaire de son âne et lui commanda d'avancer.

Derek comprit bien vite, avec un soupçon de détresse et de lassitude, qu'en effet son temps de voyage allait se retrouver fortement allongé. L'âne, aussi brave fût-il, ne semblait connaître pour seule allure que le pas nonchalant. Il n'aurait pourtant servi à rien que d'essayer de lui faire forcer le rythme, le caractère têtu de l'animal ne leur valant alors qu'un arrêt forcé et nombre de braiments outragés, sans que sa vitesse ne s'en trouvât accélérée pour autant. Après cette douloureuse constatation, vint celle de s'apercevoir qu'il s'était attaché un compagnon de route fort bavard. Lui qui ne vivait que de silence et de mélancolie, le débit de paroles du valet l'étourdissait et troublait ses pensées ainsi que son humeur.

\- Par ma vie, jamais je n'aurais cru un jour me retrouver en si noble compagnie, commentait le charbonnier d'une voix joyeuse. Savez-vous qu'enfant déjà, il me prenait à rêver d'accompagner un chevalier dans ses nobles et périlleuses aventures ? Je me voyais écuyer à son service, lustrant son armure et polissant son épée, rapiéçant ses chemises et nourrissant son palefroi. Je me voyais fièrement le vêtir de ses armes qui auraient brillé au soleil comme autant d'atours fabriqués par notre Seigneur Lui-même ! Nous aurions chevauché par monts et par vaux, les plus beaux palais nous auraient ouvert leurs portes et nous aurions bu dans des coupelles d'or sous les soupirs des plus ravissantes pucelles que Dieu ait pu créer…

\- Et comme écuyer, tu aurais appris à tenir ta langue et à ne parler plus que de mesure, déclara sèchement le chevalier dont les oreilles bourdonnaient déjà de ce trop plein de paroles.

\- Étrange, les histoires ne font jamais mention de cela… Peu importe, j'aurais chevauché aux côtés de mon maître et il m'aurait appris les armes aussi bien qu'à me servir à bon escient de ma langue ! Ensemble, nous aurions été au-devant des plus vils et maléfiques dragons et nous les aurions pourfendus pour le compte de quelques seigneurs qui nous auraient promis terre et pucelles en échange de cette délivrance !

\- Des dragons, rien que cela, renifla Derek avec mépris. Bien peu parcourent encore ce monde et je ne me sens pas prompt à aller déranger l'un de ces rares survivants dans sa tanière pour un sourire ou un champ reculé.

\- La vue du sang vous ferait-elle trembler ? se moqua le valet en toute impunité.

\- Ni peur ni faiblesse n'étreignent mon cœur à la vue du sang, mais je n'éprouve pas davantage le besoin de le faire couler à mauvais escient. Maintenant, silence, jeune sot, si écuyer tu souhaites devenir un jour, voici ta première leçon : retiens ta langue et ne t'avise plus de médire sur le compte d'un quelconque chevalier dont les qualités ne sauront que te faire défaut.

Le valet, ainsi mouché, rougit sous la poussière noire et baissa le visage sans plus dire un mot. Derek savait avoir été dur, mais il n'appréciait pas plus les va-t-en-guerre que les langues trop bien pendues. Il ne doutait pas que le garçon fût plus ignorant que méchant, mais la remise en cause de son honneur était une chose qu'il ne saurait souffrir, celle-ci vînt-elle du roi lui-même.

Ils chevauchèrent silencieusement l'un à côté de l'autre, et une culpabilité malvenue vint piquer le cœur du chevalier à la vue des larmes roulant sur les joues du valet, traçant des sillons pâles sur le visage barbouillé.

Se serait-il montré trop dur ? Le jeune garçon ne possédait que l'espièglerie de son âge après tout, agrémentée de la langue trop prompte à la fanfaronnade de quelqu'un n'ayant jamais vu de nobles gens de près ou de loin.

\- Vas-tu rejoindre ta famille ? demanda Derek d'une voix bourrue, espérant ainsi dissiper le malaise qui, lentement, s'installait.

\- Je ne voudrais pas ennuyer mon Seigneur avec mes histoires, aussi me contenterais-je de vous dire que mon brave âne est la seule famille qu'il me reste.

L'étau de la culpabilité enserra un peu plus le cœur de Derek, accompagné de sa sœur qui jamais ne le lâchait : la mélancolie.

D'une manche, le valet avait à nouveau étalé la suie sur son visage, recouvrant le peu de peau pâle jusqu'alors découverte. Une main tout aussi crasseuse caressa le beau pelage gris de l'âne dont la courte crinière brune n'était pas sans rappeler celle tout aussi courte et dressée de son maître.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda le chevalier.

\- Cela a-t-il réellement de l'importance, messire ?

\- Je suis Derek de Hale et oui, si je te le demande, c'est que j'attache de l'importance à ton nom.

Le visage du valet se releva, étonné, et le chevalier croisa deux pupilles miel écarquillées de surprise.

\- Je me nomme Stiles, abdiqua le garçon tout en revenant à une prudente apathie.

\- Stiles, mon armure se fait lourde sur mes épaules et je crains de me sentir bien trop las pour la défaire, accepteras-tu de m'aider à m'en dévêtir lorsque viendra l'heure de nous arrêter pour reposer nos bêtes et nos corps ?

\- Vous me laisseriez cet honneur ? demanda le valet dont le visage s'éclaira soudain.

\- Pour sûr, si tu t'attaches à mettre dans cette noble tâche tout le soin dont tu seras capable.

\- Vous ne saurez trouver meilleur écuyer, mon seigneur, je vous le jure !

\- Nous verrons cela…

Derek se questionna durant un bref instant sur les éventuels regrets que sa promesse pourrait lui valoir… Toutefois, l'ambiance plus légère et le sourire du valet le confortèrent dans sa décision. Ce n'était pourtant pas une habitude que de se montrer courtois et avenant avec inconnu, fussent-ils de haute naissance et encore moins de très basse extraction, mais ce valet exerçait une étrange attraction sur lui. Sûrement était-ce là sa compassion qui s'était réveillée en entendant une histoire d'apparente similarité avec la sienne. Ne plus posséder que sa monture comme seule famille… Un bien triste coup du sort qui, aujourd'hui encore, le faisait ployer sous une ardente tristesse.

Les trilles des jais et rouges-gorges s'éteignirent doucement pour laisser place à une douce quiétude agrémentée par la lumière feutrée des lucioles, signe que le jour se couchait.

Les compagnons de route s'enfoncèrent de quelques pas dans le sous-bois et y établirent leur campement.

Comme promis, Derek laissa le soin au valet de lui retirer épée et écu, heaume et haubert. Le garçon s'avéra un brin maladroit mais le chevalier prit son mal en patience et ne dit mot tandis que les doigts étonnamment déliés du charbonnier le frôlaient et le touchaient bien plus qu'un écuyer entraîné ne l'aurait fait. Étranges caresses volatiles qui firent frémir le chevalier.

Le valet lui proposa ensuite de le raser, offre que Derek déclina, ne se sentant pas assez en confiance pour laisser quelqu'un approcher une lame de sa gorge, encore moins un inconnu qui pouvait aussi bien se révéler être un talentueux coquin. Heureusement, le chevalier pouvait compter sur son fidèle destrier pour monter la garde auprès de ses affaires durant la nuit.

\- Mon seigneur apprécierait-il un air de flûtiau avant le souper ? demanda le valet, sa bonne humeur aussi contagieuse que la paix de ces lieux.

\- Si le cœur t'en dit, accepta généreusement le chevalier.

Stiles lui sourit et fouilla dans sa besace pour en tirer un pipeau grossièrement taillé dans le bois. Derek, uniquement vêtu de son gambison moelleux et de douces chausses de lin, s'adossa à un tronc d'arbre et patienta, s'attendant à ouïr un air guilleret sans grande sophistication.

De fait, les premières notes sonnèrent pures et enfantines dans le crépuscule, toutefois, le chevalier aurait été de bien mauvaise foi de dire que la musique lui déplaisait. Simple, elle n'en restait pas moins agréable à l'écoute et elle se mariait en tout point avec l'ambiance apaisante des lieux. En fermant les yeux, Derek pouvait presque voir l'un de ses petits frères souffler dans le flûtiau pendant que ses sœurs, jeunes et moins jeunes, faisaient la ronde, des couronnes de fleurs tressées agrémentant leur chevelure d'ébène. Lui et ses frères, plus jeunes que lui mais ayant dépassé l'enfance, s'entraîneraient à l'épée et à la mêlée, se donnant bourrades et coups de poing avec un joyeux entrain tandis que les plus petits s'escrimeraient avec des épées de bois. Sa mère les observerait tout en brodant, un sourire attendri aux lèvres, et leur père jugerait quelque affaire ardue dans la grande salle…

\- Il suffit, résonna soudain la voix rocailleuse du chevalier. Tu as assez joué pour la soirée, mange.

Renfrogné et plus ému qu'il ne saurait l'admettre, Derek lança sa roue de fromage entamée d'un quart, son pâté de chevreuil et de pigeon ainsi que son pain au valet. Ce dernier récupéra le tout avec stupeur. Nul doute que rarement il n'avait dû toucher pain blanc de cette qualité et fleuré fromage aussi bien affiné.

Stiles sortit un couteau et coupa une belle et bonne tranche de pain ainsi que de pâté, et tendit le tout accompagné d'une bonne longueur de fromage au chevalier qui mangea le tout sans rien dire. Le valet se servit à son tour puis remballa la nourriture avant de la rendre à Derek.

\- Demain, il ferait peut-être bon de chasser, nota le valet avant d'arracher un gros morceau à sa tranche de pain. Vos vivres ne dureront pas éternellement.

Derek vérifia ceux-ci et constata, en effet, leur bas niveau. A croire que cela faisait déjà de nombreux jours qu'il chevauchait en ses lieux. Perplexe, il porta la main à son menton et sentit quelques poils rêches contre ses doigts, preuve supplémentaire s'il en fallait une.

\- J'irai nous chercher du gibier dès demain, puis nous repartirons, je m'attarde ici depuis déjà trop de temps, semblerait-il.

\- Comme vous le souhaitez, messire, acquiesça Stiles.

Un sourire espiègle étira les lèvres du valet si brièvement que le chevalier ne sut s'il s'agissait de la réalité ou d'une illusion. Nul feu n'ayant été allumé, le fond de l'air étant doux à toute heure, les deux hommes se contentèrent de se rouler chacun dans leur couverture, l'un adossé à un arbre, prêt à agir à tout instant, l'autre lové contre son âne, sans aucune défiance.

Le matin, ils petit-déjeunèrent tôt et avec appétit, après quoi le valet vêtit le chevalier avec soin et mille caresses aussi légères que nées de sa maladresse, puis ils se séparèrent, préférant mener leur chasse chacun de leur côté.

Le chevalier, son arc en main et son épée ceinte aux hanches, s'enfonça dans les bois, les yeux rivés sur le sol encore couvert de brume matinale à la recherche d'une piste. Il en trouva une rapidement, preuve que ces bois foisonnaient de vie, la malédiction semblant agir telle une protection sur ces lieux.

Suivant les troncs écorchés et l'humus dérangé, le chevalier louvoya entre les arbres, prenant tout de même garde à conserver en tête son chemin de retour.

Puis il la vit, magnifique créature à la robe dorée, aux membres délicats, au poitrail d'une blancheur de neige et au fin museau. Elle paissait gracieusement les vertes fougères et tendres bourgeons.

Derek encocha sa flèche, banda son arc et cessa de respirer.

Elle était là, dans sa ligne de mire, biche offerte en sacrifice.

Il n'avait qu'à relâcher la corde et c'en serait fini d'elle. Une flèche lui transpercerait la gorge, proprement.

Pourtant, Derek hésitait, sans pouvoir réellement l'expliquer. C'était comme une impression, une intuition. Se résigner à lâcher sa corde lui semblait une tâche presque impossible, comme si le Seigneur lui-même retenait son bras.

Une brise impromptue souffla, apportant son odeur à la magnifique créature qui se dressa et tourna son museau vers lui.

Le cœur de Derek se gonfla d'affection face au deux lacs sombres et soyeux qu'étaient les yeux de la biche. Lui, le chevalier guerroyant, ne voyait que tristesse, douceur et résignation dans ce regard tendre. Ni colère ni haine envers lui qui s'apprêtait à lui ôter la vie, uniquement une âme désarmante d'amour et de pardon.

A l'assurance qu'abréger sa vie serait mal, s'ajouta une faiblesse dans sa volonté.

Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se résoudre à tirer.

Dans un soupir las, le chevalier détendit lentement la corde de son arc.

La biche tourna ses oreilles, surprise, examina le sire à quelques pas d'elle, comme hésitante, avant de bondir gracieusement au loin, hors de sa vue.

Le chevalier rangea son arc en grinçant légèrement des dents. Toute cette chasse pour rien…

Il fit un pas prudent en avant, dans le possible espoir de découvrir de nouvelles traces, quand le sol se déroba sous ses pieds. Vivement, il attrapa une branche et s'en aida pour se hisser en terrain plus sûr. Le cœur affolé, Derek observa le gouffre empli de ronces aux épines larges comme la main dans lequel il avait manqué de peu choir. Nul doute que s'il avait tiré sur la biche, pris dans le transport de l'avoir abattue d'une flèche ou par la précipitation de devoir la poursuivre, il serait tombé dans ce vil piège tendu par mère nature.

Prudemment, il recula et décida de faire demi-tour, renonçant à la chasse pour retourner au campement. Il y retrouva le valet en train de refaire les liens de son fagot de bois.

\- Mon seigneur, s'écria-t-il en le voyant. La chasse a-t-elle été bonne ?

\- Je n'ai, hélas, croisé ni perdrix, ni biche, ni gibier d'aucune sorte sur ma route, mentit le chevalier.

\- Pas un seul ? Il m'avait pourtant semblé entendre un cerf au loin… sa harde devrait se trouver aux alentours.

\- Notre présence a sûrement rendu ses braves bêtes méfiantes, je n'en ai pas croisé une seule.

Le chevalier décida d'ignorer le regard surpris que le charbonnier posa sur lui. Nul doute qu'il ternissait la réputation que le garçon s'était faite sur lui et ses frères d'arme, mais il préférait cela à la mort de la biche. Non pas qu'il prît en pitié toute créature foulant cette terre, mais celle-ci, par sa beauté et sa résignation, lui avait donné un tel vague l'âme qu'il lui aurait semblé criminel de la tuer.

\- La fortune aura préféré me sourire en ce jour, dit le valet avec fierté. Deux beaux lièvres ont filé droit dans mes collets, comme s'ils n'attendaient que ceux-ci pour venir s'y laisser prendre ! Dépecés et vidés, ils nous sustenteront pour les jours à venir.

\- Voilà une bonne chose, pouvons-nous désormais reprendre la route ? interrogea le chevalier à l'humeur sombre.

\- Quand il vous plaira, mon seigneur.

\- En ce cas ne tardons pas davantage, j'aimerais voir la sortie de ces bois avant l'arrivée de l'été.

\- Bien, mon seigneur ! Mon seigneur ?

\- Quoi ? gronda le chevalier en se hissant sur son destrier, vêtu de pied en cap.

\- Accepteriez-vous que nous devisions, chemin faisant ? demanda timidement le valet.

\- Soit, mais ne t'attends pas à une quelconque participation de ma part.

\- Merci, mon seigneur !

Le charbonnier encouragea son âne à avancer puis se mit à parler et parler… Derek en vint rapidement à considérer ses bavardages comme autant de bruit de fond, au même titre que les trilles des rouges-gorges et les cris des pies. A l'occasion, son attention était attirée par une parole ou l'autre, et il se surprenait à écouter le valet lui conter les légendes de chevaliers pourfendeurs de dragons et de trolls, sauvant royaumes et pucelles de périlleuses menaces ou découvrant un lourd trésor d'or et pierreries.

Le valet semblait ne jamais être en manque d'histoires et Derek n'aurait su dire s'il s'agissait là d'une bonne ou d'une mauvaise chose. Certes, il devait dire adieu à toute idée de calme ou de silence, mais il y gagnait une compagnie moins désagréable qu'il ne l'eût craint au premier abord. Et si, d'aventure, le chevalier faisait entendre sa lassitude face à ses mots incessants, alors le garçon sortait son flûtiau et c'était au son d'une musique légère et joyeuse que le sentier se déroulait sous les pas mesurés de son destrier et ceux de l'âne gris.

La faim décida de leur prochain arrêt, la lumière paraissant ne jamais réellement faiblir ou s'accentuer au coeur de ces bois doucement éclairés.

Le valet fut de nouveau autorisé à le désarmer et le dévêtir. Pas moins maladroit que la première fois, Derek put sentir ses doigts presser son gambison et effleurer la peau de sa nuque et de ses poignets, déclenchant à nouveau d'inopportuns et inexplicables frissons. Durant un bref instant au cours de ce déshabillage, le regard brun teinté d'or de Stiles rencontra celui de Derek, et plus aucun ne bougea. Le temps sembla se suspendre, tout comme les sons nocturnes des bois. Ce fut l'âne, bramant sa faim, qui éloigna les deux hommes aux visages empourprés.

Le chevalier alla bien vite récupérer leur pitance dans ses fontes, détournant son regard du valet pour mieux se reprendre, caressant le chanfrein d'un Camaro étonnamment apathique. Il y trouva pâtés, lapins et fromage, mais point de pain, uniquement des miettes. De même, il ne put que constater la petitesse de son pâté et la taille en demi-lune de sa roue de fromage autrefois entière.

Son visage le démangea et ses doigts rencontrèrent une douce et courte épaisseur sur ses joues. Tout ceci étonna le chevalier qui, en y pensant, n'arrivait pas à se souvenir d'autres jours que celui-ci et celui de sa rencontre avec le valet. Pourtant, preuve lui en était donnée que plus d'un jour s'était passé entre ces deux moments ! Sa barbe poussait et ses provisions diminuaient !

\- Mon seigneur souhaite-il que je lui rafraîchisse le visage ? proposa timidement le charbonnier au regard fuyant.

\- Sans offense aucune envers ta personne, ma confiance est longue et difficile à obtenir et notre courte chevauchée commune ne saurait suffire à cela.

\- Sans offense aucune, répéta le valet d'une voix amère et étouffée.

\- Souhaites-tu jouer du flûtiau pour nous ouvrir l'appétit ? s'enquit le chevalier.

\- Je crains que ces deux envies ne m'aient été coupées. Je m'en vais plutôt aller poser quelques collets en espérant y trouver piégées d'imprudentes proies à notre réveil.

Le charbonnier caressa le museau de son âne avant de s'enfoncer dans le sous-bois, cordes et appâts en main.

Derek sombra dans une profonde mélancolie alors qu'il se retrouvait seul, sans rien pour le distraire de ses noirs souvenirs.

Au devant de sa triste mémoire, point d'armes s'entrechoquant avec ardeur ou de cors trompétant l'arrivée d'un souverain et de sa dame, uniquement le lourd et douloureux silence de la mort et la vue et l'odeur des corps parsemant la colline, pas même enterrés, pas même toilettés, certains défigurés. Les mains dans la terre des jours durant, il lui avait fallu creuser, pour enfin pouvoir offrir une dernière demeure à ses proches et s'assurer du repos de leur âme, un moinillon terrifié exécutant l'office liturgique, la dague de Derek piquant le creux de ses reins tremblants.

Son château aux mains d'un seigneur félon, il avait dû fuir, loin, trahi par des hommes en qui il avait eu confiance pour protéger sa famille en son absence. Depuis il errait de châteaux en tournois, acceptant l'hébergement de prud'hommes et nobles seigneurs.

\- Vous n'avez pas mangé, nota le valet en revenant dans leur campement de fortune, le visage partagé entre la perplexité et la culpabilité.

\- La faim m'aura aussi déserté, semble-t-il, expliqua platement le chevalier qui avait perdu tout désir de se sustenter malgré son estomac grondant. De même que le sommeil…

\- Souhaiteriez-vous que je vous joue une berceuse ? demanda le charbonnier avec un rien d'insolence.

\- Ce serait là pour vous un réel défi que de trouver un air capable de me faire rejoindre le monde des rêves, répliqua Derek, l'humeur bien triste.

\- C'est un défi que je devrais pouvoir relever, s'enthousiasma Stiles en sortant son pipeau.

Derek regarda le valet avec scepticisme. Cependant, il prit tout de même le soin de remettre ses victuailles dans ses fontes et de s'installer confortablement sur la mousse souple, son dos tenu droit par un haut chêne.

Les premières trilles sortirent, clairs et enthousiastes, avant de s'assagir. La musique devint lente et langoureuse, hypnotique. Derek sentit son esprit se vider de toute idée, de toute forme de pensée, ne resta que la contemplation de Camaro dont le poitrail montait et s'abaissait à mesure de sa respiration. Derek sentit à peine sa tête rouler et ses yeux se fermer, la musique le plongeant dans un profond sommeil de ses douces notes velourées.

Le chevalier se réveilla en sursaut le matin, frappé de stupeur d'avoir si facilement et si lourdement dormi , sous le charme de la berceuse simpliste d'un pauvre charbonnier. Ses pensées se tournant vers lui, ses yeux suivirent le mouvement et il contempla la forme endormie, repliée sur elle-même, du valet. Jeune et bien inoffensif, paraissait-il dans son sommeil, recroquevillé sous sa liquette, semblant bien frêle à côté de son âne. Un pauvre hère perdu en ce monde cruel de danger et de mort.

Soupirant de lassitude face à ses propres états d'âme, Derek se leva et rassasia enfin son ventre affamé. Puis il décida d'aller lui-même relever les collets du valet, permettant à ce dernier de bénéficier ainsi d'encore un peu de sommeil. Le chevalier n'avait aucun doute quant à ses capacités à trouver la piste de Stiles, ce qui lui fut rapidement confirmé par les faits. Le premier collet s'avéra vide, tout comme le second, mais le troisième…

Une magnifique hermine, encore vêtue de son pelage hivernal, s'y était emmêlée et finalement endormie d'épuisement. Nul doute qu'une telle fourrure, d'une blancheur immaculée hors la pointe de sa queue, noire comme le charbon, lui rapporterait un bon prix auprès de n'importe quel fourreur.

Le chevalier s'agenouilla à côté du petit animal et posa ses mains avec fermeté et assurance dessus, l'une sur son corps délicat et l'autre sur sa tête fragile.

Le rongeur se réveilla immédiatement dans un couinement effrayé.

Un simple geste, un tour de main précis et le chevalier lui romprait la nuque proprement.

L'hermine tremblait et respirait en toute hâte sous ses doigts. La peur exsudait de la créature aux doux yeux noirs. Elle connaissait son futur destin entre les mains du chevalier et le craignait.

Derek fit lentement glisser son pouce sur le pelage doux entre ses oreilles, encore hésitant à l'idée de tordre le cou à la petite créature. L'hermine, au commencement méfiante et fuyante, prit lentement confiance sous les caresses du chevalier, et s'apaisa pour mieux couiner de satisfaction. Le nez frémissant de plaisir, elle ne semblait plus éprouver aucune crainte et frottait de son propre chef le haut de sa tête contre la main calleuse du chevalier.

Le chevalier sentit sa mélancolie s'amplifier, ses souvenirs du drame encore frais dans son esprit. Quelles douces paroles avaient endormi la méfiance de ses frères ? Celle de son père ? Au point qu'on puisse en toute impunité les poignarder dans le dos, y compris sa mère, y compris ses soeurs.

Dans un accès de pitié, Derek ne put se résigner à tuer l'innocente et immaculée créature. En lieu et place, il la souleva avec délicatesse jusqu'à lui, et découvrit brusquement et avec horreur, sous le corps chaud et fourré, moults serpents aux vives couleurs dormant dans la tiédeur du matin. Nul doute que le mouvement brusque et l'odeur de la mort, s'il avait eu la malheureuse idée d'occire le blanc rongeur, eussent réveillé ces vils reptiles et qu'il eût été bien en peine d'éviter une fatale morsure.

Amenant la délicate créature contre lui et s'éloignant du danger pesant sur ce nid de serpents, le chevalier coinça l'hermine entre son bras et son ventre pour mieux venir caresser le tendre poitrail à la fourrure soyeuse. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Derek tandis que l'hermine se tortillait joyeusement dans ses bras. Ses doigts parcoururent la fourrure et grattèrent la gorge du rongeur couinant et frétillant entre ses mains, mordillant et léchant son pouce lorsque celui-ci passa devant son museau.

Il eût désormais été bien en peine d'abréger la vie de la tendre créature. Sa confiance et sa douceur avaient réussi à se frayer un étroit chemin vers son cœur blessé et y apposer un peu de baume apaisant. Tendre et agile petite créature…

Doucement, Derek la reposa au sol et caressa une dernière fois le fragile petit crâne avec de la lâcher complètement. L'hermine l'observa une poignée de secondes, le cou tendu et la queue enroulée autour de son corps, avant de brusquement s'enfuir et disparaître derrière le premier buisson venu.

Le chevalier sentit son cœur se serrer l'espace d'un instant face à cette brusque disparition qu'il ressentit comme un abandon. Soupirant, il se leva et alla constater la vacuité des derniers collets du charbonnier avant de revenir au campement, le cœur lourd, un fantôme de pelage continuant de caresser ses mains.

Il retrouva le valet, son compagnon de route, qui regardait dans le vide en jonglant avec son flûtiau.

\- Mon seigneur, le salua-t-il d'une voix neutre à son arrivée, sans prendre la peine de tourner son regard vers lui.

\- Tes collets ai-je été vérifier en attendant ton réveil, je crains qu'aucun animal n'ait souhaité s'y laisser prendre durant la nuit.

\- Aucun ?

\- Pas même un lapereau nouveau-né. Reprenons la route, nous trouverons bien des lieux de chasse plus propices plus en avant.

\- Dois-je vous armer messire ?

\- N'est-ce pas là ton devoir, écuyer ?

\- Si fait, acquiesça le valet, un timide sourire venant adoucir ses traits.

Le chevalier se tint bien droit tandis que le charbonnier lui faisait revêtir haubert et tabard, chausses de fer et éperons, toujours ses doigts vagabondant là où nul écuyer plus exercé et habile ne serait allé. Plus encore peut-être cette fois, à moins que ce ne fût une vue de l'esprit de Derek. Le valet lui ceignit en dernier sa ceinture à laquelle il attacha son épée, puis leva les yeux vers son maître, fier de son œuvre.

Avec étonnement, Derek décela un empourprement sur les joues du valet et une lueur chaude dans son regard. Dans un accès de bonté, le chevalier posa une main sur l'épaule du plus jeune pour le remercier de sa tâche, sentant sous sa main les muscles se tendre de surprise, puis alla enfourcher son destrier au manteau de nuit.

\- Je ne vous ai pas demandé mon seigneur, mais par où vous rendez-vous ainsi ? s'enquit le valet en mettant son âne au pas, aux côtés du chevalier.

\- Au tournoi.

\- Joutes et mêlées, épées se frappant et belles gens applaudissant, tentes multicolores et preux chevaliers de tout côté ! s'enthousiasma le jeunot. Que ce doit être là un splendide spectacle que ces oriflammes flamboyantes virevoltant au vent comme autant de blé dans un champ coloré ! Que ce doit être exaltant que de voir ces nobles combats entre hommes de l'art ! Vous devez être impatient d'arriver à destination, mon seigneur !

\- J'y vais car c'est là la seule façon que je connaisse pour vivre et faire vivre le peu d'honneur demeurant encore attaché au nom des Hale, dit le chevalier, sans passion ni élan. J'ai malheureusement perdu le goût du combat depuis longtemps et n'y vais plus que pour gagner la menue monnaie et la renommée nécessaire à ma survie sans faire honte à mon nom, qui est aussi celui de mes bien-aimés parents, aujourd'hui défunts.

\- Je trouve tout cela bien triste et espère de tout cœur que vous retrouverez un jour le goût de vivre pour jouir de quelques plaisirs terrestres, avoua le charbonnier. Il y a bien des choses sur cette terre qui vaillent la peine d'être vécues.

\- Nul besoin n'ai-je de la pitié ou des vœux d'un charbonnier perdu et froussard, répondit le chevalier avec brusquerie.

Qu'est-ce qu'un pauvre sans nom pouvait comprendre de ses malheurs et de sa vie ? Du devoir de faire briller sa maison aujourd'hui occupée par d'infâmes traîtres ? De l'obligation de vivre quand au ciel se trouve tous ceux que l'on aime ? Que connaissait ce jeune ingénu du malheur et de la peine ? Celle de tout perdre, de n'avoir plus qu'un animal, souvenir vivant, à quoi se raccrocher...

Une brusque bouffée de culpabilité envahit le chevalier tandis qu'il se souvint que le valet chevauchant à ses côtés était aussi orphelin que lui-même. La bile amère de la honte envahit sa bouche et son visage s'empourpra de sa propre vilénie. Cependant, les mots lui furent difficiles à prononcer, tout comme paraissait désormais difficile pour le valet de le regarder.

\- Mes paroles n'étaient points honorables, lâcha le chevalier d'une voix aussi rauque que brisée. Ce sont mon cœur alourdi par la tristesse et mon orgueil piqué au vif qui ont parlé.

\- Plus homme est blessé, plus homme est prompt à attaquer, dit sourdement le valet.

\- Ce sont de bien sages paroles, convint tristement Derek.

Un silence de fierté blessée les accompagna sur quelques lieues, jusqu'à ce que le valet sorte son pipeau et ne se décide à agrémenter leur chemin de quelques légères notes.

Seule la musique les accompagna durant ce jour, emplissant la forêt de notes légères. Pourtant, une dissonance se faisait entendre, comme un doute du musicien. La musique vive s'allongeait soudainement pour devenir doucement mélancolique, avant de revenir à une trille joyeuse, pour mieux replonger dans une sombre mélodie.

Ces réguliers changements de mesure tirèrent désagréablement le chevalier de son agréable léthargie due au voyage dans ces terres de pénombres permanentes. Son destrier lui-même se mit à broncher, comme gêné de ne pouvoir se laisser aller dans la quiétude des lieux.

\- Eprouves-tu quelque affliction, mon jeune ami, pour n'être capable de te décider sur un unique chant ? s'enquit poliment Derek.

\- Nulle affliction, uniquement des questions, mais aucune qui ne saurait mériter votre attention, mon seigneur, dit le valet d'une voix lointaine en éloignant son flûtiau de ses lèvres. Mon seigneur ?

\- Oui ? répondit Derek.

\- Ce tournoi… En m'accompagnant comme vous le faites, moi et mon âne à l'allure paisible, ne risquez-vous pas d'arriver après les joutes ?

\- Je n'ai pas de hâte à avoir, celui-ci ne se déroulera qu'à la Samain, soit dans une demi-année.

\- Mon seigneur ?

\- Quoi encore ? s'impatienta Derek.

\- Puis-je me permettre une question indiscrète à votre sujet ?

\- Au moins as-tu demandé avant, cette fois… Je te laisse le soin de choisir une et une seule question à laquelle je répondrai avec honnêteté, je te le promets sur mon honneur.

Le silence reprit ses droits et seuls les claquements des fers du noir destrier et des sabots de l'âne gris résonnèrent dans la paisible forêt.

\- Mon seigneur, commença le valet avec lenteur, si vous n'aviez qu'un souhait à prononcer, un vœu que vous souhaiteriez voir réaliser plus que tout au monde, quel serait-il ?

Derek tourna son regard vers le charbonnier et découvrit un visage si grave et si sérieux qu'il s'en trouva perturbé. Cette simple question semblait revêtir une grande importance pour le jeune homme.

Il se mit à réfléchir sérieusement à la question et, comme à chaque fois qu'il songeait à l'avenir ou au passé, à ses envies ou à ses devoirs, la mélancolie prit le dessus sur son humeur. Ayant promis sincérité et franchise, il se força à répondre et mit ainsi son âme à nue devant cet inconnu qui n'en était plus vraiment un.

\- J'aimerais tant, si Dieu m'en donnait la possibilité, revoir une dernière fois ma famille, leur dire au revoir, à ma mère, à mon père, à mes frères et à mes sœurs. J'aimerais leur exprimer toute l'affection que j'ai pour eux, tout le manque que je ressens de leur absence, souffla le chevalier tout bas, le corps courbé, fatigué, avachi sur son destrier dont le pas frappait lourdement la route. Il y a tant de choses que j'aurais aimé leur faire savoir avant qu'on ne les arrache à ce monde et à moi...

Le vent fit doucement bruisser les feuilles dans les arbres et Derek crut entre-apercevoir brièvement le ciel, d'un bleu pur et tranchant sur le vert tendre de ces bois.

Le valet sortit tout naturellement son pipeau et recommença une lente et triste mélodie. Derek s'enfonça encore plus profondément dans sa mélancolie, oubliant le monde l'entourant au profit des déchirements de son âme.

Il ne vit pas le temps passer, Camaro suivant le chemin sans avoir à être guidé de sa part dans ces terres intemporelles.

Ce fut l'âne gris du valet qui, à son tour, fit cesser leur chevauchée en s'arrêtant brusquement et en se mettant à braire avec force. Stiles dut descendre de son dos pour aller caresser sa tête et ses longues oreilles tout en lui murmurant d'affectueuses paroles. L'âne se calma progressivement jusqu'à venir pousser son museau contre le maigre torse du valet.

\- Le jour décline, nous devrions songer à nous arrêter et à trouver de quoi subvenir à nos besoins pour les prochains jours.

\- Es-tu certain que le soir est là ? J'avoue ne pas savoir distinguer le jour et la nuit ici, tout semble se ressembler, remarqua Derek en regardant les frondaisons serrées de feuilles au-dessus de leur tête.

\- Je dois avoir davantage que vous l'habitude de vivre en forêt, à moins que ce ne soit mon estomac grondant qui se révèle être le meilleure des indicateurs, plaisanta le valet sans cesser de caresser son âne.

\- En ce cas, je crains que nous ne possédions la même mesure du temps, grimaça le chevalier tandis que ses propres entrailles criaient famine.

\- Installez-vous, seigneur, je m'en vais de ce pas attraper une ou deux perdrix pour notre souper. Je vous laisse mon âne pour compagnie, je vous serais extrêmement reconnaissant de bien le traiter.

Le jeune valet s'éclipsa avant que le chevalier ne soit en mesure de protester, le laissant seul avec son fier destrier et l'âne gris qui le regardait de ses grands yeux affectueux. Derek soupira et prit une poignée de picotin, une dans chaque main, avant de les tendre aux deux équidés qui caressèrent ses paumes de leur doux menton piqueté de poils durs.

Le chevalier entraîna les deux montures vers le bas côté de la route et se mit en devoir de les décharger, en commençant par son destrier. Sa selle et ses fontes posées à terre, transpirant sous sa lourde armure, il entreprit de s'occuper de l'âne avant d'envisager une quelconque pause. Il en était à déboucler sa sous-ventrière, quand des grattements dans son dos l'alertèrent. Il se retourna et découvrit un goupil squelettique, le nez fourré dans ses affaires, tirant son dernier quart de fromage hors de sa sacoche.

Derek jura et éloigna l'animal d'un revers de sa main gantée de fer sur son museau. Le goupil glapit et alla vivement se réfugier parmi les fourrés. Cependant, le chevalier devinait sa robe flamboyante entre les branches et les fougères, signe que l'animal attendait un nouveau moment d'inattention de sa part pour agir.

Le chevalier se baissa et ramassa le fromage tombé au sol. Le découvrant brisé et couvert de terre, Derek soupira sa consternation. Il le retourna dans ses mains, essayant d'imaginer un quelconque moyen pour sauver le peu qui lui restait, avant de conclure que le fromage eût mieux servi à nourrir une basse-cour qu'un humain.

Le goupil continuait de l'observer, le chevalier le percevait à l'occasion sous la forme de ses yeux à l'éclat doré, l'observant à l'abri derrière la végétation. Derek aurait pu sortir son arc ou même son épée, seulement le fromage était, quoi qu'il arrive, gâché pour lui et le charbonnier.

Il arma son bras, loin et arrière, et lança le quart de roue brisé au loin.

Le goupil déguerpit sans demander son reste à la recherche de sa rapine.

Derek contempla ce qui lui restait de nourriture, à savoir le talon du pâté offert par le châtelain une poignée de jours plus tôt, à moins que ce ne fût plus... ? Les jours se ressemblaient tous pour le chevalier depuis qu'il avait mis le pied dans cette forêt, écrin d'émeraude et de sérénité, et il eût été bien en peine de dire précisément depuis combien de temps il chevauchait ici.

Il passa une main sur ses joues, intrigué, et constata avec surprise qu'une douce barbe lui recouvrait désormais le visage.

L'âne se mit à braire, détournant son attention de sa contemplation méditative des bois. Le chevalier acheva de décharger l'animal à la robe grise et au doux pelage. Il disposait les dernières affaires au sol quand le valet revint, la mine boudeuse et deux perdrix attachées à sa ceinture. Malgré la poussière noire maculant toujours sa peau, le chevalier crut distinguer une teinte plus sombre, s'étalant de son œil droit à son menton en passant par la pommette.

\- Une racine traîtresse a eu raison de mon équilibre, marmonna Stiles en surprenant le regard insistant du chevalier sur son visage. Au moins suis-je « tombé » nez à nez avec cela.

Il dénoua la bourse de la corde qui lui servait de ceinture et dévoila baies et champignons à l'aspect fort appétissant.

\- Cela nous sera plus qu'utile, mon jeune ami, je crains que mes provisions ne se soient réduites à peau de chagrin.

\- Un mal pour un bien. Souhaitez-vous que je vous débarrasse de vos armes ? Vous semblez bouillir de chaleur et vous risquez d'attraper la mort ainsi recouvert et humide.

\- J'attendais le retour de mon écuyer, plaisanta Derek.

\- Eh bien, le voici ! s'exclama aussitôt le valet en posant les oiseaux près de son fagot de bois.

L'âne de Stiles eut un bref braiment qui sonna moqueusement aux oreilles des deux hommes. Le valet lui lança un noir regard avant de revenir au chevalier, rougissant de la nuque à la pointe des oreilles.

Derek eut l'impression que, plus que jamais, les mains de Stiles l'effleuraient et le touchaient. De même, il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur sa peau à découvert et il en gagna mille frissons qui firent vibrer son échine et grêlèrent sa peau. Le bout de ses doigts s'engourdit tandis que le reste de son corps s'échauffait d'une façon qu'il n'avait jamais connue jusqu'à ce jour. Pourtant, il avait eu nombre de pages et d'écuyers et croisé maintes pucelles de qui il avait reçu baisers et caresses, mais le toucher innocent et maladroit du valet sur lui avait un effet très différent, entraînant son âme vers des turpitudes jusqu'alors inconnues, ouvrant son esprit vers des délices interdits jusqu'alors jamais envisagés.

\- Vous voici délesté de toute cette ferraille, sire chevalier, dit Stiles avec un grand sourire, ses yeux brillant dans la pénombre ambiante. Souhaitez-vous que je m'occupe aussi de vous rafraîchir le visage ?

\- Saurais-tu seulement t'y prendre ? Je ne vois pas un poil sur le visage devant moi, se moqua le chevalier.

\- Mon seigneur ! se vexa le charbonnier. Je sais me raser ! Et je savais fort bien manier le couteau quand il s'agissait de mon père ou de mes frères ! Pas une seule fois ne les ai-je coupés ! Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas avoir confiance en moi ? Ai-je fait quoi que ce soit depuis notre rencontre qui vous porte à croire que je...

\- C'est entendu, je te donne ta chance, annonça Derek avec un sourire en coin tout en sortant son outre et une longueur de lin de ses affaires.

Le valet se stoppa dans sa diatribe et se tourna vers le chevalier en ouvrant des yeux émerveillés.

\- Ceci est réel ? Pas de mauvais tour ou de plaisanterie ?

\- Aucunement, contesta Derek avant de passer la serviette humide sur visage pour enlever le gros de la poussière du chemin et de la suée qu'il avait subie précédemment. Me voici, assis, attendant que tu daignes m'enlever cette barbe inopportune et priant pour avoir encore la tête sur les épaules après ton œuvre.

\- Constatons ensemble si je n'ai pas perdu le coup de main, dit le valet en se prenant au jeu.

Derek l'attendit, confortablement installé contre un large tronc. Il vit le charbonnier aiguiser son couteau sur une pierre à affûter et s'approcher, son visage sale teinté d'un timide rouge - et de violet là où son visage avait brutalement rencontré la terre ferme. Les mains se posèrent d'abord maladroitement sur son visage, presque tremblantes.

\- Ne te loupe pas, dit le chevalier d'une voix grave en attrapant le poignet au bout duquel luisait le couteau bien tranchant.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et Derek distingua un éclat d'or dans les prunelles noisette. Puis l'expression du valet s'adoucit d'une façon que le chevalier n'aurait su définir.

\- Je vous jure sur ce que j'ai de plus cher que je ne vous blesserai d'aucune façon, mon seigneur, déclara Stiles avec une maturité et un sérieux que Derek lui connaissait bien peu.

Le chevalier relâcha lentement le valet et se força à fermer les yeux.

Les doigts de Stiles furent les premiers à se poser sur sa peau, redessinant l'angle de sa mâchoire avec délicatesse. Ce n'était qu'un premier et faible contact et pourtant, le chevalier avait déjà l'impression de brûler là où la chair reposait contre son visage. Après la chaleur, vint le froid, celui du couteau, tranchant, mortel, quand le fil de la lame appuya tout contre son oreille.

Derek était totalement à la merci du garçon en cet instant et, pourtant, une ardeur nouvelle naquit dans le creux de ses reins et monta lentement en lui, répandant un long frémissement tout le long de son dos jusqu'à sa nuque.  
Le coeur battant à tout rompre, la lame froide courant sur sa peau tendre, il rouvrit les yeux et tomba sur le spectacle fascinant du visage de Stiles, son regard s'attardant sur les lignes et courbes de son minois, sur la teinte entre l'ambre clair et le miel foncé de ses yeux ombragés par ses longs cils, pour finir par s'intéresser à la façon dont la pommette et la joue tuméfiées suite à sa chute se moiraient de violet. Pour la première fois, un constat s'imposa à l'esprit de Derek : Stiles était beau, et ce simple constat émut le chevalier au-delà du raisonnable, le rendant fébrile sous les attentions du valet.

La lame froide glissa de nouveau, raclant sa barbe, mais Derek y prêta à peine attention, trop pris par le désir qui l'enivrait doucement, par le toucher de Stiles sur son visage, par sa présence qui semblait envahir son espace vital tout entier. Les doigts de Stiles glissèrent un peu plus bas et sa jambe s'appuya contre sa cuisse, y diffusant une chaleur aussi terrible que délicieuse qui fit s'emballer son cœur d'un doux tourment. Il se mit à ressentir avec une sensibilité nouvelle le souffle du valet qui venait s'échouer sur son visage et se perdit sous l'indicible sensation que suscitaient en lui les doigts du valet, parcourant son visage avec douceur, caressant sa peau nue et exacerbant ses sens.  
Une torpeur mêlée d'ardeur engourdit son esprit et son âme et ses doigts se mirent à fourmiller, le forçant à lutter pour ne pas étreindre le corps savamment penché au-dessus de lui et s'approprier un peu plus de sa chaleur humaine.

Stiles, tout à sa tâche, concentré comme jamais auparavant, laissait pointer un bout de langue rose d'entre ses lèvres , sous le regard fiévreux de Derek, lorsque le couteau passait un contour délicat. Le chevalier se découvrit immédiatement fasciné par ce bout de muscle rosi pointant entre les lèvres pâles et bien formées _._ La déraison serra son ventre d'une envie ne pouvant être nommée qui causa des tourments supplémentaire à son coeur déjà malmené, et plongea un peu plus son âme dans des supplices de tentation. Et cette chaleur contre sa cuisse, et ce visage à l'expression intense au dessus de lui, et ce souffle qui affolait ses sens...

Comme pour jauger son œuvre, à moins que ce ne soit pour précipiter un peu plus la chute du chevalier, le pouce du jeune homme caressa la peau désormais à vif, exacerbant ses sens déjà mis à mal. Derek eut bien du mal à se retenir de tourner son visage vers cette paume douce et blanche pour la baiser avec ferveur. Les yeux de Stiles brillèrent brièvement d'une lueur dorée, son corps se pressant un peu plus contre celui du chevalier, leur souffle se mêlant dans le court espace qui séparait leurs deux visages.

Les doigts du valet reprirent leur route et s'arrêtèrent, cette fois, sur sa gorge, effleurant la peau du chevalier avec délicatesse, son pouce si proche de sa pomme d'Adam que Derek en déglutit par avance, d'appréhension et d'envie, alors que la lame aiguisée appuyait contre sa gorge si dangereusement découverte.

Une maladresse, un geste mal placé, et il ne serait plus.

Le temps parut se figer. Derek plongea son regard dans les orbes miel, dévoilant par ses fenêtres de l'âme tout ce qu'il ne pouvait, ne saurait dire à voix haute.

Il crut un bref instant sentir la main de Stiles se presser plus fortement contre sa jambe imberbe, puis le valet reprit sa tâche sans mot dire, avec concentration, glissant encore et encore le métal désormais tiède sur la peau si fine de son cou, de son menton, de ses joues, pendant que Derek se laissa faire, tournant son visage au gré des pressions de doigts sur son visage. Il sentait toute la chaleur du corps de Stiles contre le sien, respirait son odeur, bien loin de l'âpreté attendue du charbon, et se laissait envoûter par le contact de ses doigts sur son visage.

Le valet, un fois son visage libéré de son encombrante barbe, caressa la chair rose ainsi mise à nu du bout de ses phalanges. Stiles se rendait-il compte de son geste ? Le chevalier était persuadé que non, mais comme pour sa façon de le toucher quand il l'habillait et le déshabillait, Derek ne fit aucune remarque, son cœur se gonflant simplement d'une affection telle qu'il croyait ne plus jamais être capable de ressentir un jour, se laissant aller à ses tendres caresses qui faisaient s'envoler son âme d'allégresse.

Stiles éloigna le couteau de son visage, puis ce fut le tour de son corps qui cessa d'échauffer celui du chevalier en s'appuyant dessus.

Vivement, Derek sortit une petite flasque d'argent magnifiquement ciselée de ses affaires et la tendit au valet.

\- Tu devrais aller jusqu'au bout, fit la voix enrouée de Derek.

\- Qu'est-ce ? l'interrogea le valet dans un chuchotement en ouvrant doucement le bouchon. Cela sent bon…

\- De l'huile, à l'amande douce, expliqua le chevalier. Fais comme ceci…

Derek prit avec douceur l'une des mains de Stiles dans la sienne et la tourna paume vers le haut, avec la seconde. Il y versa un peu de l'huile odorante, capiteuse et exotique. Il referma le précieux contenant et frotta les mains Stiles l'une contre l'autre en prenant sont temps, remarquant seulement leur étonnante blancheur et propreté.

Puis, le cœur battant frénétiquement, il posa les mains ointes du valet sur ses joues, s'enivrant de l'odeur douceâtre et appréciant la tiédeur de l'huile sur sa peau irritée.

Les longs doigts agiles agirent sans avoir à être guidés. Ils passèrent sur la peau avivée, la massèrent, sans hâte, avec calme et assurance, retraçant les contours de son visage avec application. Ces caresses exaltèrent le cœur et l'âme du chevalier, l'emmenant dans un monde de délice doux embaumant l'amande et le printemps.

Perdant le contrôle sur ses gestes, Derek leva une main et la posa avec affection sur la nuque de Stiles. Le valet eut un léger sursaut d'étonnement et leur regard se croisèrent à nouveau. Derek ressentit un brusque afflux d'émotion qui lui coupa la voix et fit chanter son âme d'allégresse. Il caressa du bout du pouce la nuque de Stiles, son cœur s'enorgueillissant de déclencher frissons et chaleur dans le corps du jeune homme. Contre sa cuisse, la hanche du valet se fit plus présente, mettant tout son être en émoi.

Les doigts du valet recommencèrent à caresser ses joues avec douceur, un sourire étrange sur le visage, ni heureux, ni triste, mais résigné.

Le chevalier voulut dire quelque chose, poser une question, comprendre, mais ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes sous la tendre caresse et l'odeur capiteuse de l'amande. Le plomb du sommeil se mit à peser lourdement sur ses épaules.

\- Reçois le plus beau présent que je puisse te faire, chuchota la voix de Stiles, comme venant de très loin. Ma clémence...

Incapable de résister à l'engourdissement qui le prenait tout entier, le chevalier s'endormit, avec pour dernière sensation, celle d'une pression sur son front.

.

A suivre…

.

Beau sire : il n'est pas question de beauté ) ça veut simplement dire : cher sire, cher ami. Pareil pour « doux sire ».

Doulcemelle: oui d'accord, là j'avoue, je cherche les ennuis X) C'est un instrument de musique de la famille des cithares. Une large caisse de résonance rectangulaire posée sur une table ou les genoux et dont les nombreuses cordes sont frappées par des baguettes. Courant au moyen-âge ;)

Couleur : quand on parle de blason ou de bannière, les couleurs sont appelées différemment : gueule = rouge, sable = noir, azur = bleu, argent = blanc… quant à la façon de décrire un blason, c'est un vocabulaire encore plus spécifique ! Pour faire simple sur celui de Derek : Un écu blanc avec au centre une bande en V inversé noir avec trois loups noirs présent sur le fond blanc.

Cotte : tunique

Fonte : sacoche pour cheval

Goupil : ancien nom du renard

Haubert : cotte de maille

Prud'homme : un homme sage

Pucelle : fille vierge, mais je soupçonne très fortement que cela veuille dire simplement "jeune fille" !

Samain : En gros, Halloween et/ou la toussaint ;) C'est du moins la fête celtique à la base de ces deux-là, et elle se déroule donc fin octobre début novembre ;)

Valet : désigne un jeune homm

Voilà pour le lexique ! J'espère que ce chapitre et cette histoire vous aura plu :) et je suis curieuse des éventuelles théories que ce chapitre aura fait émerger en vous ;)

Je n'ai pas encore décidé de quand je publierai la suite, sachant que tout est entièrement écrit (dernier chapitre ne bêta lecture). Soit à la fin de cette semaine, soit la semaine prochaine… Je l'avoue, cela dépendra de votre enthousiasme et/ou de mon impatience à vous faire découvrire le chapitre suivant X) Mais pas d'inquiétude, la suite sera de toute façon publiée au plus tard mercredi prochain :D


	2. Chap 2 : le seigneur, sa dame et le disc

Coucou ! Mon impatience a vaincu, voici la suite ;) Merci pour tout vos retours ;) Vous êtes des amours !

Vous vous posiez des questions suites au premier chapitre ? Vous allez vous en poser encore plus d'ici peu ;)

(Au cas où, je vous ai remis l'intégralité du lexique à la fin!)

.

La geste du chevalier aux loups

.

Le seigneur, sa dame et le discret valet

.

Le chevalier se réveilla en sursaut et, sitôt les yeux ouverts, ressentit un profond sentiment d'égarement.

Le fond de l'air était frais et fleurait l'humidité tandis les nuages moutonnaient dans le ciel. Plus perdu que jamais, il se releva sur des jambes comme affaiblies et se retourna pour découvrir une forêt rouge et or. Il regarda ensuite son destrier et le vit gratter nerveusement le sol de ses sabots tout en remuant sa crinière.

Posés sur le sol, il découvrit par ailleurs son haubert et ses chausses de mailles, savamment pliés, brillants et reluisants comme à la sortie des forges. Sa cotte quant à elle paraissait cousue de neuf et sa sellerie tannée de la veille, de même que les vêtements qu'il portait sur lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tout cela ? Quel mauvais tour m'a-t-on joué ? questionna-t-il tout haut. Hier encore je cherchais la sortie de ces maudits bois, et me voilà aujourd'hui dehors, sans même savoir pourquoi !

Camaro renâcla, ses yeux roulant dans ses orbites, lui aussi perturbé par ce changement impromptu de saison et de lieu. Derek le rassura par quelques caresses sur son encolure frémissante, puis il enfila arme et armure, un brusque accès de mélancolie l'étreignant tandis qu'il repensait au valet qui avait été son écuyer l'espace d'un voyage et dont l'apparence fuyait déjà sa mémoire. Habillé, épée ceinte et écu au poing, le chevalier tourna son regard vers la forêt teintée d'or et de vermeil, au sein de laquelle on apercevait un coeur de verdure éternel, son âme pleurant ce qui lui paraissait désormais n'avoir été qu'un rêve.

Avait-il réellement traversé cette forêt ? Y avait-il rencontré un valet et son âne ? Avait-il ressenti toutes ces émotions qu'il croyait avoir enfouies sous la même terre que sa famille ? Son coeur lui criait que oui, son âme lui chantait le même air, mais son esprit semblait déjà avoir fait le deuil de ce songe éveillé. Cela allié à la conscience que son affection était impure et proscrite, il se força à détourner le regard de cette forêt hors du temps.

Par précaution, il accrocha son écu à sa selle et vérifia le contenu de ses fontes. Il y trouva fruits secs et baies, venaisons et poissons de rivière, tous séchés et biens rangés. De ses propres affaires, rien ne manquait, si ce n'était sa flasque d'huile d'amande douce. En d'autres occasions, Derek eut été fâché de la perte de ce bien de famille qui lui était si précieux mais aujourd'hui il ne ressentait que le soulagement de se savoir sain d'esprit, le flacon n'ayant pu être subtilisé que par une seule personne, ainsi qu'un sentiment de triste nostalgie à l'idée de ne jamais revoir le valet de ces bois.

Il se mit en selle, le cœur lourd et l'âme de plomb, et se dirigea vers la première route à sa portée, bien décidé à reprendre son chemin qui le guiderait vers le tournoi à venir et à oublier la dangereuse et interdite passion qui l'avait étreint dans cette forêt enchantée.

Le premier chemin qu'il emprunta manquait cruellement d'entretien et était visiblement peu parcouru, les pavés manquant par endroit et la mauvaise herbe poussant de-ci de-là. Malgré ces désagréments, il ne lui fallut guère de temps avant de croiser des paysans ensemençant leur terre. Une terre bien pauvre d'après ce que le chevalier pouvait en conclure, en voyant les vilains maigres et vêtus de tuniques défraîchies, allant pieds nus, de lourds sacs de semailles faisant ployer leur dos. Le chevalier poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à passer à côté d'un enfant portant deux lourds seaux d'eau et une louche en bois.

\- Petit, le héla Derek. Peux-tu me dire de quelle seigneurie tu dépends ? Je sors à l'instant de ces bois que tu vois derrière moi et je crains de m'être égaré.

Seaux et louche tombèrent au sol, éclaboussant les sabots du destrier. L'enfant, désormais pâle comme la mort, regarda le chevalier et son noir surcot avec effroi. Brusquement, il courut à travers champs, si vite qu'on eût cru le diable à ses trousses. Camaro broncha et Derek le remit au pas, la perplexité envahissant son esprit. Il savait ne pas s'être baigné depuis fort longtemps mais il doutait que cela puisse être la cause de la frayeur d'un vilain dépenaillé.

Le chevalier continua sa route, le palais du seigneur fit son apparition à l'horizon, ainsi qu'une femme portant un sac de blé.

\- Femme, la héla à son tour Derek. Quel est le nom de ton seigneur ? Je me suis réveillé à l'orée de votre forêt et ne saurait dire où je me trouve.

La paysanne lâcha son sac et se mit à hurler avant de courir aussi vite que sa maigre carcasse le lui permettait. Le chevalier regarda avec stupeur cette course éperdue.

\- Suis-je devenu si laid depuis ce matin qu'on ne puisse me regarder sans fuir ? s'interrogea-t-il à haute voix.

Camara secoua sa crinière et gratta nerveusement la terre avant de se remettre au pas sous l'injonction de son cavalier.

Le château grandit à l'horizon, masse sombre décorée d'oriflammes et de bannières vermeilles représentant une haute épée d'argent à garde noire surmontée d'un lion tout aussi noir. Un blason que le chevalier ne reconnaissait point.

Voyant un homme à la peau ridée et sèche, aux yeux blancs et et aux rares cheveux, assis sur une pierre sur le bord de la route, Derek se rapprocha de lui, se disant qu'au moins celui-là ne serait pas en capacité de le voir ou de fuir.

\- Vieil homme, j'exige de connaître le nom de ton seigneur ! demanda-t-il rudement.

\- Vous êtes sur la terre du seigneur Godefroy du Bailli, sire chevalier, répondit la voix chevrotante de l'ancien.

\- Où se trouve-t-elle dans le royaume ? Ce nom ne me dit rien et je suis égaré depuis ma sortie de vos bois.

Le vieil homme ne répondit rien.

\- Vas-tu t'enfuir à ton tour ? Comme le garçonnet et la femme que j'ai questionnés avant toi ? s'enquit le chevalier avec froideur.

\- Ce n'est point l'envie qui m'en manque mais je n'en suis plus capable, à mon grand regret, sinon bien loin de vous, maudit que vous êtes, je serais à cette heure.

\- Maudit ? Explique-toi, vieillard !

\- Nul homme de fer n'est jamais ressorti vivant de cette forêt et vous voilà, vous pavanant, le malin marchant à vos côtés… Partez ! Partez d'ici, allez maudire d'autres lieux, d'autres terres, et laissez les bonnes gens vivre en paix, exigea l'ancien en fouettant l'air devant lui du bout de bois lui servant de canne. Vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu ici ! Partez !

Le destrier broncha et recula devant les coups lancés à l'aveugle devant lui. Le chevalier s'éloigna en jurant et aperçut nombre de paysans converger vers lui, fourche et houe bien en mains. Quelques pierres volèrent à son encontre et il crut entendre, porté par le vent, des injures et des menaces. La ville lui semblait proche et aucun doute qu'il aurait pu passer les portes sans avoir à craindre les vilains, mais il n'avait aucune envie de rester en pareil lieu, où on le fuyait pour ensuite le traiter de compagnon du diable.

Le chevalier éperonna son destrier qui bondit aussitôt pour un long galop. Il traversa les champs à pleine vitesse, couché sur l'encolure de son étalon, contournant ce château qui lui paraissait plus inhospitalier que jamais. Les paysans furent vite hors de vue mais il lui fallut presque toute la journée, alternant trot et galop, avant que ne disparût l'enceinte des hauts remparts de pierre entourant le palais. Seulement alors, il s'arrêta et permit à son fidèle destrier de souffler et de se repaître d'herbe verdoyante.

Pensif, Derek piocha dans ses miraculeuses provisions et goûta avec un brin de méfiance noix et viandes séchés. Le valet, charbonnier, Diable ou il ne savait quoi qui lui avait donné cela aurait aussi bien pu vouloir l'empoisonner… Cependant, après une période de temps passée sans que son estomac ne se torde de douleurs, que ses entrailles ne le brûlent ou que des vers ne sortent de sa bouche, il fut forcé d'admettre que viandes comme noix étaient simplement goûteuses et nourrissantes. Celui qu'il avait rencontré, qui qu'il fût, ne lui voulait aucun mal, semblait-il. Inconsciemment, le chevalier tourna la tête en direction de la forêt, pensant avec mélancolie à ces quelques jours où son âme avait été en paix et son coeur la proie d'un sentiment qu'il ne se croyait plus capable de ressentir.

L'estomac rempli et son destrier en meilleure forme, le chevalier remonta en selle et trotta jusqu'à trouver un endroit où passer la nuit. Il jeta son dévolu sur une tour de guet à l'abandon, des moellons de pierres usées par les vents parsemant la plaine herbeuse où elle se dressait avec vaillance. Derek libéra Camaro de son harnachement, lui flatta l'encolure et le laissa brouter à son aise, sans crainte de le voir filer. Il prit connaissance de l'intérieur de la tour, notant les nattes de paille au sol et la souche servant de table, preuve que cette tour avait accueilli bien d'autres voyageurs avant lui. Fatigué par sa longue journée, il enleva ses seuls heaume et gants avant de s'allonger au sol et de fermer les yeux, rêvant d'un corps chaud lové contre le sien et de baisers aussi doux que le miel.

Il se réveilla tôt le lendemain, le jour éclairant à peine l'horizon, la pluie frappant la pierre et dégoulinant en ruisseau à travers les meurtrières, inondant le sol et détrempant ses vêtements. Frigorifié, il s'enroula dans son épaisse et chaude cape en laine avant de reprendre la route, monté sur son destrier à l'humeur ombrageuse.

Ils allèrent au petit trot, les fers de Camaro crevant les flaques du chemin et éclaboussant ses jambes ainsi que sa sous-ventrière. En fin de journée, l'orage se mit à gronder et des éclairs traversèrent le ciel. Derek ne fut jamais si content que lorsqu'il aperçut la grande tour d'un château dans le lointain. Il talonna son destrier, bien décidé à arriver aussi tôt que possible à ce palais où, il l'espérait, le seigneur des lieux lui offrirait l'hôtel.

Ce fut en ami qu'il fut accueilli par le seigneur, avec maintes effusions de joie et d'enthousiasme, soulageant Derek de la triste morosité de son voyage. Aussitôt arrivé, on lui présenta une chambre à la literie blanche fleurant bon la lavande. Un page habile se fit un devoir de le désarmer et lui retirer ses frusques humides et boueuses. Le chevalier ne put s'empêcher, à son corps défendant, de comparer les manières du page et celle du charbonnier. À n'en pas douter, le garçon devant lui savait y faire, ses doigts étaient aussi légers que des plumes et sa présence si discrète qu'il en devenait facilement oubliable. Il oeuvrait de façon admirable, et pourtant, Derek ressentit de la contrariété à le voir ainsi se comporter.

Un visage noir de suie, des yeux éclatant d'ambre et d'or et des doigts caressant sa chair sans pudeur lui vinrent à l'esprit en même temps qu'une lourdeur se mit à peser sur son coeur.

Une flûte grossière, une musique joyeuse et une langue trop bavarde, voilà tout ce qui avait suffi pour que des sentiments aussi délicieux et doux que le fruit défendu prennent naissance en lui. Des sentiments déjà entachés par l'oubli, les souvenirs fuyant si prestement son esprit, pour son plus grand malheur. Du charbonnier, il aurait été incapable de décrire la forme de son visage ou la couleur de ses cheveux. Sa taille ou même l'intonation de sa voix, tout n'était plus que flou et approximation dans sa mémoire, déclenchant en lui une vague de mélancolie si forte que la colère, tournée envers lui-même, s'y mêla.

Seulement vêtu de sa chemise et de ses chausses, il fut conduit par le page jusqu'au bain où il put se délester de tout la salissure et la fatigue du chemin. Une fois qu'il fut décrassé et qu'il se sentit détendu, on lui fit subir un rasage qui plongea son coeur un peu plus dans les affres de la peine et du regret, faisant poindre des larmes au coin de ses prunelles qu'il se força à retenir. Malgré sa mémoire défaillante, son corps se souvenait encore de la chaleur du charbonnier, de ses doigts sur son visage, de ses paumes caressantes enduites d'huile odorante, de tous ces gestes qu'aucun valet ici n'aurait l'outrecuidance de faire, ces choses que lui-même aurait refusées de qui que ce soit… hors ce mystérieux charbonnier.

Vêtu de sec et de propre, un mantelet chaud sur les épaules, Derek fut amené jusqu'à la grande salle et assis à la gauche du seigneur alors que, déjà, le banquet commençait. Une harpiste fit tinter les cordes de son instrument en compagnie de jongleurs et autres amuseurs pendant que les serviteurs apportaient de lourds plats chargés de cygnes et de cerfs, de truites et de potage.

\- Beau sire, vous me faites là un accueil princier, remarqua le dernier des Hale alors qu'on déposait tranchoir et pain sur sa droite.

\- Détrompez-vous, c'est là le moindre des fastes que je puisse offrir à un chevalier de si noble lignée et d'une telle renommée venu honorer ma demeure ! s'enthousiasma le seigneur des lieux.

\- Je ne doute pourtant pas qu'un palais aussi beau que le vôtre, occupé par des gens de si grande vertu, reçoive été comme hiver nombre de chevaliers, d'aucuns possédant un meilleur lignage que le mien, répondit poliment Derek à ce qui lui semblait être une flatteuse politesse.

Aussitôt, une gêne parut investir son hôte et sa dame, ainsi que ses enfants, son sénéchal et son échanson, les pucelles de sa cour et les valets. Les notes claires elles-mêmes de la harpiste parurent s'alourdir.

\- J'aimerais que cela soit vrai, hélas… laissa échapper le seigneur dans un soupir. Il existe malheureusement des forces dépassant notre imagination capables de faire fuir même les gens les plus valeureux et les plus nobles. Mais le moment n'est pas approprié pour parler de choses tristes ou effrayantes, nous avons ici des femmes et l'heure est aux réjouissances, se reprit vivement le seigneur. Mangeons, buvons et regardons ce spectacle offert par nos ménestrels ! Ce soir est à la fête, en l'honneur du chevalier Derek de Hale ! déclara le seigneur avec enthousiasme. Et si la question vous intéresse tant, ajouta-t-il plus bas, nous en deviserons demain, dans votre chambre. Pour ce repas, dites-nous plutôt, comment se porte le monde en dehors de nos terres ?

Le chevalier répondit à la question de son mieux et, alors que depuis la tragédie de sa famille il n'avait jamais plus été à l'aise pour parler avec légèreté, il découvrit que les mots coulaient tout seul de sa bouche, prenant parfois des intonations étrangement ressemblantes à celles d'un charbonnier à la langue trop bien pendue. Son hôte et sa cour parurent apprécier sa volubilité, aussi ne tenta-t-il rien pour reprendre la maîtrise de lui-même. S'il avait dû être parfaitement honnête, il aurait dû s'avouer que s'entendre ainsi parler lui rappelait une chevauchée si douce qu'il y avait laissé une partie de son âme et un morceau de son coeur.

Le souper se poursuivit jusqu'à ce que les plats fussent retirés pour laisser place aux danseurs et aux troubadours. La mélancolie gagna à nouveau Derek et il se mit à rêver éveillé de sa verte forêt, emplie de quiétude et de calme, où seules avaient percé les trilles des pinsons et la voix d'un valet monté sur son âne.

Il se coucha tard ce soir-là et le sommeil eut bien du mal à le trouver. Encore, son corps cherchait à retrouver la sensation chaude d'une personne lovée entre ses bras, encore, il se prenait à imaginer une bouche baisant son visage, encore, il voulait ressentir la sensation de son souffle mêlé à celui d'un autre…

.

Le lendemain, le seigneur vint le trouver dès l'aube, accompagné de servantes et valets qui disposèrent le petit déjeuner dans la chambre de leur invité et servirent le vin.

\- Les malheurs s'abattant sur le domaine voisin et sa forêt vous tiennent-ils toujours à coeur ? l'interrogea le noble propriétaire des lieux en mordant dans une poire juteuse.

\- Doux sire, rien ne m'importe plus à l'heure actuelle que de comprendre quel mystère se cache ici, répondit gravement le chevalier. Je suis rentré dans une forêt alors qu'on semait les champs et que les plaines verdissaient, et j'en suis ressorti les moissons faites et la verdure parée d'or et de cuivre ! Avez-vous une explication à cela ?

\- Hélas, il semble bien que vous ayez rencontré le démon qui erre en ces bois maudits, soupira le seigneur avec affectation. Je regrette que personne ne vous ait averti des dangers de cette route tout en me réjouissant de vous savoir vivant. De nombreux braves chevaliers et fiers guerriers ont, avant vous, tenté l'aventure de parcourir les bois dont vous avez réchappé pour en déloger la vile créature qui y a fait sa demeure depuis déjà plus plusieurs décennies. Doux sire, pour vous convaincre de votre chance, sachez que vous n'êtes, depuis que la malédiction à cours, que le deuxième à en être ressorti. Jamais nous n'avons revu aucun autres des combattants qui autrefois entrèrent dans cette forêt.

Le chevalier fronça les sourcils, choqué malgré lui de ce qu'il apprenait. Ainsi donc, il était passé bien plus près de la mort qu'il ne l'avait cru… Machinalement, il passa une main sur sa gorge tandis que des sueurs froides l'envahissaient, d'odieuses craintes prenant brusquement naissance dans son coeur. Était-ce de l'or qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux de miel ? Ou s'agissait-il des feux de l'enfer…

\- Qu'est-il advenu du premier à avoir réchappé de ces bois ? s'enquit-il d'une voix d'outre tombe.

\- Il s'est exilé dans un monastère jusqu'à la fin de ses jours., indiqua le seigneur avec tristesse. On dit qu'il passait ses jours et ses nuits à prier, et que le reste du temps, il regardait la cire couler le long de grandes bougies graduées. Il était devenu terrifié à l'idée de voir fuir le temps, se réveillant parfois au milieu de la nuit pour contempler l'une de ses bougies. On dit aussi qu'il est entré dans ce lieu maudit jeune et fringant, et en est ressorti bien des années plus tard, ployant sous le poids de l'âge, une longue barbe blanche tombant jusqu'à ses pieds. Cette forêt, beau sire, vole les années du téméraire qui ose y entrer en habit de fer ou de cuir. Vous dites n'avoir vu passer qu'une demi-année ? Vous ayant moi-même vu l'année passée au tournoi du seigneur de Bertefond, je vous crois, comprenez cependant qu'il s'agit là d'un véritable miracle.

\- Vous dites qu'un démon séjourne en ces lieux ? Je vous prie de m'en dire davantage ! le pressa Derek, la gorge nouée.

\- Un démon, un roi païen d'antan revenu d'entre les morts, un sorcier ayant pactisé avec le Diable, si ce n'est le Diable lui-même, chuchota craintivement le seigneur en se signant. Nul ne sait véritablement. Certains prétendent qu'il ressemble à un bouc à tête de cerf, d'autres qu'il a l'apparence d'un beau et frêle garçon comme le Malin lorsqu'il cherche à nous tenter, d'autres encore disent qu'il prend l'apparence d'un goupil, d'un âne ou d'une belette selon ses envies, et enfin, les derniers prétendent qu'il fait douze pieds de haut, se vêt de peaux de bête et est couronné d'andouillers, que ses yeux brûlent des flammes bleues de l'enfer et que sa voix est comme le tonnerre en automne.

\- Cela fait beaucoup d'apparence pour une seule créature, releva le chevalier, les paupières mi-closes, certains souvenirs lui revenant brutalement.

Le doute, pernicieux, s'installait en lui, fouaillant ses entrailles et aiguillonnant son esprit. Il avait bien croisé une personne dans cette forêt, ainsi qu'une biche, une hermine et un goupil, ainsi qu'un âne. Il se souvenait encore, quoi que cela lui parût toujours sorti d'un songe, de la douce et frêle hermine et de sa fourrure contre ses mains, des yeux tristes et accablés de la biche au bout de sa flèche, du regard d'or aiguisé du goupil… Pire encore, il n'arrivait pas à extraire de son coeur toute l'affection qu'il avait pu ressentir pour le garçon sur son âne, pour sa musique enchanteresse, sa langue volubile et son toucher si léger…

Se serait-il fourvoyé à se prendre d'affection pour un fils de Lucifer ? Aurait-il vendu, sans même le savoir, son âme au Diable ?

Le coeur de Derek se serrait à l'idée de s'être ainsi laissé duper, d'avoir ainsi porté ses si rares sentiments sur une créature des enfers, d'avoir éprouvé de l'affection pour le Diable.

\- Bien trop d'apparence, ce n'est hélas que trop vrai, admit le seigneur. Malheureusement, les seuls témoignages que nous avons proviennent de ce chevalier devenu fou et de ragots de paysans, crédules et impressionnables. Qui pourrait dire à quoi ressemble véritablement le démon ? Combien de forme il revêt ? Vous, peut-être ?

\- Savez-vous d'où peut venir ce maléfice ? lui demanda le chevalier en esquivant la question. En sortant de la forêt, la première chose que je vis ce fut un domaine en bien triste état, des routes boueuses et des vilains qui me jetèrent des pierres comme au dernier des lépreux, est-ce lié ?

Le seigneur observa avec attention et concentration le chevalier qui soutint l'examen sans broncher.

\- Beau sire, espérez-vous briser ce maléfique enchantement et occire le monstre qui en est responsable ?

\- N'est-ce pas là mon devoir que de venir en aide aux nobles gens de ce pays et de mettre mon épée à leur service ? J'ai traversé ce lieu maudit, je peux le refaire s'il le faut pour m'occuper du démon qui l'habite, annonça gravement le chevalier.

Un espoir fou continuait d'habiter son coeur, celui que le charbonnier ne soit qu'une victime lui aussi du maléfice et pourtant, tout semblait vouloir indiquer qu'il en était l'auteur. Cela lui tordait le ventre aussi bien que cela lui enflammait les veines, la douleur de la perte se mêlant à la colère de la trahison.

\- Je ne sais, sire chevalier, si je dois vous supplier de renoncer à cette folie ou au contraire vous y encourager de toute mon âme. Comprenez bien que je ne sous-estime aucunement votre habileté et votre adresse, mais tant de preux chevaliers avant vous ne sont jamais revenus, que je n'ose plus espérer de dénouement heureux et, cependant, malgré mes doutes et inquiétudes, je ne souhaite rien de plus que de vous voir vaincre ce mal qui nous oppresse.

\- Seigneur, dites-m'en plus sur ce maléfice et je prendrai la décision par moi-même, en mon âme et conscience, sans que vous ayez à vous sentir coupable ou affligé si la défaite m'attend au tournant. Je vous en prie, dites-moi de quoi il retourne.

Il devait en savoir plus, démêler le vrai du faux, comprendre, dénouer l'étau qui étreignait son coeur. Il refusait de croire que le charbonnier, le valet, Stiles, soit le monstre qu'on lui décrivait. Il s'était tellement fermé à la possibilité de ressentir joie et affection depuis si longtemps, que s'il devait découvrir que celui qui lui avait rouvert le coeur n'était qu'un démon tentateur… L'idée même lui laissait un goût de cendre dans la bouche et une impression de vertige.

Face à lui, le prud'homme se reposa de tout son poids contre le dossier de sa chaise, le visage soudain empreint de lassitude.

\- Beau sire, c'est entendu, je vais vous raconter de ce pas ce que je sais de cette malédiction, accepta-t-il après un long silence. Hélas, je n'ai moi-même que peu de connaissances à ce sujet. Toutefois, je peux vous dire que ce maléfice remonte à maintes et maintes années, du temps de mes aïeuls, si ce n'est plus. Avant que le malheur ne s'abatte sur la région, le domaine de mon voisin était riche et florissant. On raconte que caravanes et convois se bousculaient sur les routes pour y apporter leurs plus belles marchandises. Un jour, ce démon sorti droit des enfers attaqua le château et tua le seigneur de Beacon, sa femme et ses fils. Les chevaliers les plus forts et les plus vaillants vinrent pour vaincre ce monstre, mais tous périrent, sauf un, qui réussit à emprisonner le maudit dans la forêt, devenant ainsi le nouveau seigneur du domaine. Depuis, malheureusement, ces bois sont devenus la demeure et la prison de ce monstre et nul n'a su l'en déloger. Jamais nous ne revîmes les quelques courageux chevaliers et puissants guerriers qui osèrent s'aventurer dans cette forêt du Diable. Seul le chevalier à l'aigle et à la rose en ressortit vivant… Ainsi que vous. Depuis cet événement maudit, la prison du démon est aussi devenue la déchéance de mon voisin qui vit son domaine pericliter, son commerce chuter et ses terres se flétrir. Pourtant, malgré ces terribles désagrément, mon noble voisin reste, une rumeur courant comme quoi si lui et sa descendance venaient à partir ou périr, alors le démon serait à nouveau libre et capable de ravager la région entière de sa magie noire.

Derek repensa à Stiles, et mille aiguilles lacérèrent son cœur. Tout ceci paraissait si vrai, si juste… Il s'était donc laissé envoûter, avait laissé son âme se faire agripper et emprisonner par cette créature au visage trop innocent. Il s'était laissé porter par des désirs coupables et des ardeurs interdites, trompé par Lucifer et son engeance. Il avait trahi sa famille, sa lignée et son nom…

Il n'existait pour lui qu'un moyen, glaçant et sanglant, de sauver son âme et de rétablir son honneur.

\- J'irai dans ces bois et je vaincrai votre démon, déclara le chevalier, la voix rauque mais le ton ferme. J'irai et je délivrerai cette forêt et ce royaume de la malédiction !

\- Beau sire, vos paroles me remplissent d'allégresse, soupira le prud'homme avec soulagement. Sachez que s'il existe quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire pour vous aider dans votre quête, je le ferai. Mes hommes seront les plus heureux du monde de vous accompagner dans ce combat et notre armurerie vous est entièrement ouverte !

\- Nul besoin d'armes ou d'hommes, je partirai seul sitôt vêtu des effets de ma famille, annonça gravement le chevalier. Cependant, je vous saurais gré de charger sur mon destrier assez de provisions pour un long voyage ainsi que, si votre dame le permet, de me concéder une de ses aiguilles.

\- Une aiguille, doux sire ? s'étonna le seigneur.

\- Une aiguille, ainsi qu'une corde fine mais solide, que votre prêtre aura bénie.

\- Ce sera prêt, lui assura le seigneur. Je m'en vais de ce pas donner les ordres nécessaires. Mon valet ici présent se chargera de vous vêtir convenablement mais, si vous le permettez, je considérerais comme une faveur que vous me laissiez vous mettre vos éperons, comme un père le ferait à son fils.

\- Je ne saurais vous accorder une telle faveur car, en vérité, c'est vous qui m'en ferez une en me chaussant pour mon combat, accepta Derek, une douce émotion humidifiant ses yeux.

\- Ainsi est-ce décidé.

Le seigneur s'en alla, laissant le chevalier dans sa chambre en compagnie du valet, qui sortit des ombres comme s'il en faisait partie. D'une discrétion sans pareille, il avait réussi à se faire oublier durant toute la conversation de ses maîtres, devenant pierre parmi les murs.

Le chevalier se laissa habiller et armer, notant à nouveau la dextérité de ce page tout en se rappelant avec un mélange de douceur et d'amertume les propres façons de faire du charbonnier. Du démon. De la créature. Du jeune homme à la gracieuse musique... Derek se ressaisit, refusant de laisser le vil charme du maudit faire davantage effet sur lui. Raffermissant sa volonté, il se redressa de toute sa stature, attendant qu'on lui ceigne son épée pour mieux partir au combat.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela ? s'exaspéra-t-il en voyant le page hésiter, sa ceinture et son fourreau dans les bras.

Le garçon, pas encore un homme mais plus un enfant, regardait le sol et les murs avec indécision, ses bras tremblant sous le poids de l'arme qu'il tenait étrangement serré contre lui.

\- He bien ? gronda le chevalier, impatient d'aller en découdre avec celui qui lui avait fait entrevoir un morceau de rédemption pour mieux le faire chuter de la plus terrible des façons.

\- Messire, par pitié, ne le tuez pas, s'écria brusquement le valet en tombant à plat ventre à ses pieds.

Le chevalier regarda avec confusion le garçon prosterné devant lui. Quel nouveau tour était-on en train de lui jouer ?

\- Mon seigneur, par pitié pour moi et les miens, ne lui faites pas de mal ! Il vous a laissé la vie sauve, c'est que vous devez être de grand mérite alors, par pitié, laissez-le en paix ! pleura et supplia le valet, courbé au sol.

\- N'est-il pas pourtant un vil démon qui tourmente votre pays et abrège vos vies ? demanda Derek d'une voix sévère.

\- Non, non ! Pas nous, il est… Nous avons besoin de lui, pitié !

\- Il suffit ! Relève-toi et exprime-toi mieux que cela ! Oserais-tu contredire ton seigneur quand il prétend qu'un démon sévit dans ces contrées ?

\- Non ! Non, pas mon maître, pas celui-ci ! Je vous en supplie, laissez-moi vous en dire davantage sur lui ! Il n'est pas mauvais !

\- Tu parles comme si tu le connaissais personnellement, releva le chevalier avec froideur.

\- Je l'ai vu, une fois, alors que je… que je fuyais mon seigneur, avoua le valet en se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Non pas celui-ci, le seigneur de ces lieux a toujours été bon avec moi, mais celui du domaine voisin, le domaine d'où vous avez été si cruellement chassé après en avoir constaté la pauvreté. J'ai vu celui qui réside en ces bois, et je ne fus pas le seul, ni à le voir, ni à en ressortir vivant.

Derek claqua de la langue, agacé par ce contretemps, mais aussi intrigué, le cœur gonflé d'un espoir nouveau qu'il se détestait de ressentir. On lui proposait là une histoire sensiblement différente concernant celui qu'il avait dû se résoudre avec amertume à appeler Démon. Cependant, s'il existait une possibilité pour que cela ne fût qu'un malentendu, que deux êtres bien distincts, l'un bon et l'autre mauvais, vécussent en ces lieux, alors il pouvait encore se permettre de penser avec affection à ce jeune homme sorti de nulle part.

Si et seulement si…

\- Je t'écoute, mais ne t'avise pas d'essayer de me tromper ! l'avertit le chevalier en se rasseyant au bord du lit.

\- Jamais, noble sire ! s'écria le valet en relevant la tête, dévoilant ses yeux noirs emplis d'espoir. Toutefois, je crains de devoir parler en des termes peu élogieux d'une personne de haut lignage, s'inquiéta-t-il avec nervosité.

\- Je te donne le droit, ici et maintenant, de t'exprimer librement et sans crainte. Parle maintenant, cesse de me faire languir, lui ordonna Derek, que l'espoir rendait fébrile et impatient.

\- Le seigneur voisin, messire Godefroy du Bailli, il… Il n'est pas un homme bon, ni même simplement sévère, osa enfin raconter le valet tout en regardant autour de lui avec crainte. Il bat ses serviteurs jusqu'au sang, maltraite ses servantes et affame ses paysans par des taxes toujours plus lourdes. Nos bêtes meurent sur pieds de n'avoir pas assez de grains à manger et le moulin comme le four sont si coûteux que je ne crois pas avoir jamais vu de vrai pain avant mon arrivée ici. J'ai… J'ai fui, un jour où ce fut trop pour moi, où la faim me creusait les entrailles et où la morsure du bâton me bleuissait tout le corps. Je suis entré dans la forêt.

La voix du valet se fit plus basse, presque un chuchotement, et Derek se baissa pour être sûr d'entendre l'entièreté de l'histoire. Déjà, des frissons parcouraient son corps alors qu'il pouvait ressentir la profonde vénération du garçon pour les bois et pour son protecteur. L'image de Stiles s'imposa à son esprit, vêtu de haillons, chevauchant son âne, et pourtant aussi noble que n'importe quel seigneur sur un magnifique étalon.

\- Les gardes du seigneur n'osent pas entrer dans la forêt, poursuivit le valet à voix basse. Ils n'en reviennent jamais, le gardien y veille, mais nous, les petites gens, les vilains et les souillons, nous pouvons venir nous y réfugier des jours entiers sans rien craindre de plus que la morsure des orties et la griffure des ronces. C'est notre refuge, le seul endroit où nous pouvons fuir lorsque les coups se font trop forts et le bâton trop leste. C'est aussi là que nous pouvons chasser et cueillir de quoi nous sustenter assez pour ne pas mourir de faim. Et c'est là-bas que je l'ai vu, le gardien, souffla le valet avec dévotion. Il ne se présente pas à tout le monde, juste à quelques-uns, demandant nouvelles du château et de son seigneur en échange du droit de pénétrer sa forêt et de sa protection.

\- Mais il n'a pas toujours été là, pas si j'en crois ton seigneur et maître, réfléchit tout haut Derek.

\- C'est bien vrai et, parmi les fermiers et paysans, il se murmure une légende. Celui qui demeure dans la forêt, le gardien, ne serait ni un démon ni un esprit des bois, il serait en réalité le fils du seigneur de Beacon, l'héritier légitime du domaine, lâcha le valet sur le ton de la confidence. On dit que lorsque que le grand-père du père de Messire Godefroy envahit le château, le fils cadet prit la fuite sur son rapide coursier gris et se cacha dans les bois en attendant l'opportunité de se venger et de récupérer son domaine. On dit que Dieu lui-même est avec lui, retarde les affres de la vieillesse, et quand viendra l'heure, il sortira des bois, lui et son armée de racines, de terre et de feuilles, et il reconquerra son château, redevenant le seigneur de ce domaine. On dit qu'alors, le château et le village retrouveront leur gloire d'antan et plus encore.

\- Ton histoire diffère beaucoup de celle de ton maître, nota pensivement le chevalier, tout en essayant de trouver des points communs. Et comment t'es-tu retrouvé ici, loin du domaine où tes parents te mirent au monde ?

\- Après m'être reposé là-bas, dans les bois, le gardien est venu me voir et m'a ordonné de partir, de fuir mon maître, alors j'ai couru jusqu'au prochain royaume, ici, où le seigneur a eu l'extrême gentillesse de m'accueillir.

\- A quoi ressemblait-il ?

\- Je… Je ne saurais vous dire, mon seigneur, son visage s'est comme envolé de ma mémoire, répondit le valet avec déception.

Le chevalier soupira, ne sachant laquelle des deux histoires croire, que ce soit celle du seigneur des lieux ou celle de son valet. Aucune ne lui semblait plus vraisemblable que l'autre et les deux comportaient des manques. Pour ne pas arranger sa confusion, le garçon, toujours à genoux, le regardait avec de grands yeux pleins d'espoir et d'anxiété.

\- Tu dis que ce "gardien" est votre protecteur, pourtant, lorsque je sortis entier de cette forêt, ce sont bien des pierres et des injures que je reçus à mon arrivée sur le domaine voisin. Comment expliques-tu cela ? demanda le chevalier avec curiosité.

\- Sire, que penseriez-vous en voyant sortir un chevalier bien armé d'un lieu qui jusqu'ici n'en avait laissé sortir aucun ? Que feriez-vous en découvrant que votre protection contre la cruauté et la douleur venait d'avoir été déchiré, vous laissant nu et sans défense ?

\- Cela a du sens, reconnut Derek.

\- Sachant tout cela, que comptez-vous faire, Messire ? demanda timidement le valet.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, je dois retourner dans cette forêt, annonça le chevalier.

\- Messire ! s'écria le jeune homme en tombant à nouveau à ses pieds. Pitié !

\- Je ne le tuerai pas ! Pas s'il est ce que tu prétends qu'il est, auquel cas, je l'aiderai même à reconquérir son domaine. En revanche, si je découvre bel et bien qu'il est un démon, je ne ferai preuve d'aucune miséricorde et le passerai au fil de ma lame ! déclara-t-il farouchement. En somme, tout dépendra de la vérité qui se dévoilera à moi dans ces bois.

\- Bien, Messire, accepta le garçon, le corps tremblant d'inquiétude, tout en reprenant ceinture et fourreau dans ses bras.

Derek attendit, fièrement dressé, que son arme lui soit ceinte, avant de sortir de la chambre d'un pas assuré. Il retrouva le seigneur et son destrier dans la cour du château et se fit mettre ses éperons par le prud'homme après une étreinte paternelle.

\- Provisions et corde se trouvent d'ores et déjà dans vos fontes. Beau sire, sachez que, de tout mon coeur, je souhaite que vous parveniez à vaincre la malédiction qui plane sur notre royaume.

\- J'en ai fait le serment, approuva le chevalier, un sentiment amer lui brûlant la gorge.

Il grimpa sur son destrier et serra fortement les rênes entre ses mains. Il craignait autant qu'il aspirait à retrouver Stiles mais, quelle que soit la vérité qu'il découvrirait, rien n'aurait pu empêcher son sentiment de trahison de monter lentement en lui. Bon ou mauvais, il n'en restait pas moins que le charbonnier était bien pire ou bien meilleur que ce qu'il prétendait être, qu'il lui avait donc menti, tout le long de leur chevauchée, alors que Derek lui avait ouvert son coeur et l'avait instruit des blessures de son âme. C'était ce constat qui le rendait si prompt à vouloir retourner dans la maudite forêt, avant même le respect de ses promesses. Il en voulait au charbonnier de l'avoir trompé.

\- Beau sire, résonna une voix gracile et douce.

Le chevalier baissa les yeux et vit, à côté du seigneur, la dame de celui-ci accompagnée de ses suivantes. Avec délicatesse et noblesse, elle lui tendit un mouchoir brodé de lauriers, ses pommettes blanches s'empourprant élégamment.

\- Ainsi que vous l'avez demandé, voici une aiguille qui, je l'espère, saura vous porter chance. Je prierai le ciel pour que votre quête soit couronnée de succès.

Derek récupéra aussi délicatement que possible, de ses mains gantées de fer, le mouchoir au centre duquel brillait la fine pointe, des longs doigts pâles et délicats de la femme du seigneur.

\- Ma dame, croyez bien que si je dois venir à bout de ce maléfice, ce sera entièrement grâce à votre aiguille et votre bénédiction.

\- Doux sire, accepta-t-elle avec révérence.

\- Je crains qu'il ne soit temps pour moi de repartir. Sire, sachez que nulle part ailleurs je n'ai reçu aussi bon accueil qu'ici et je me ferai un devoir de le faire savoir à tout autre noble chevalier qui croisera ma route.

Le chevalier, sur cette dernière démonstration de politesse, s'en alla, pressé de connaître la vérité sur ces bois et le valet qui y habitait, homme ou diable.

Comme à l'aller, il prit repos dans la tour de guet après une longue journée de chevauchée sous une pluie opiniâtre et froide. Il évita sciemment le village des malandrins qui l'avaient persécuté à sa sortie de la forêt et se dirigea en droite ligne vers la route maudite. Il hésita tandis qu'arbres et buissons s'étalaient devant ses yeux alors que le soleil se couchait dans son dos. Devait-il attendre le matin par plus de sûreté ou, au contraire, espérer surprendre la créature qui hantait ces lieux à la faveur de la nuit ?

Ce ne fut pas la raison qui décida pour lui mais bien son coeur. Celui-ci, se souciant peu de la véritable nature du charbonnier, ne souhaitait rien de plus que de le revoir et il sut convaincre Derek de s'engager nuitamment. Toutefois, avant de s'introduire dans cette forêt enchantée, le chevalier sortit l'aiguille qu'il avait précieusement conservée et la passa dans le col de sa chemise, tant et si bien qu'à moins d'avoir le dos et la tête bien droite, le bout venait lui piquer la chair. De la même façon, il accrocha fermement la corde à sa ceinture, la rendant prête à l'utilisation à n'importe quel moment.

Ainsi préparé, il talonna son destrier et s'engouffra sous les frondaisons.

.

A suivre…

.

Ca va ? Je vous ai bien complètement perdu ? Vous ne savez absolument plus ce que peut être Stiles ? C'est bien :D Je suis toute ouïe pour entendre vos théories sur le sujet XD Quelle histoire vous semble la plus crédible, comment Derek va se charger de Stiles/de la malédiction…

En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu même s'il comporte beaucoup moins d'action que le précédent ;)

.

Beau sire : il n'est pas question de beauté ) ça veut simplement dire : cher sire, cher ami. Pareil pour « doux sire ».

Doulcemelle: oui d'accord, là j'avoue, je cherche les ennuis X) C'est un instrument de musique de la famille des cithares. Une large caisse de résonance rectangulaire posée sur une table ou les genoux et dont les nombreuses cordes sont frappées par des baguettes. Courant au moyen-âge ;)

Couleur : quand on parle de blason ou de bannière, les couleurs sont appelées différemment : gueule = rouge, sable = noir, azur = bleu, argent = blanc… quant à la façon de décrire un blason, c'est un vocabulaire encore plus spécifique ! Pour faire simple sur celui de Derek : Un écu blanc avec au centre une bande en V inversé noir avec trois loups noirs présent sur le fond blanc.

Cotte : tunique

Fonte : sacoche pour cheval

Goupil : ancien nom du renard

Haubert : cotte de maille

Prud'homme : un homme sage

Pucelle : fille vierge, mais je soupçonne très fortement que cela veuille dire simplement "jeune fille" !

Samain : En gros, Halloween et/ou la toussaint ;) C'est du moins la fête celtique à la base de ces deux-là, et elle se déroule donc fin octobre début novembre ;)

Valet : désigne un jeune homme


	3. Chap 3 : dans les bras de la malédiction

Coucou ! Et voici la suite ;)

Gros merci à Calliope pour avoir corrigé tous les chapitres de cette fic !

Bonne lecture !

.

La geste du chevalier aux loups

.

Dans les bras de la malédiction

.

Pénétrant dans la forêt, le chevalier avait comme l'impression de revenir en un lieu chéri. Le couvert des arbres diffusait une tendre et apaisante lumière aux reflets d'émeraude. Les pinsons trillaient la joie de son retour et l'air embaumait du plus douceâtre des parfums. Camaro ralentit le pas et dodelina de la tête tandis que son cavalier laissait son âme s'imprégner de nouveau de cette douceur printanière. Il oublia ses doutes et ses douleurs, ses craintes et ses questions, se laissant simplement transporter par le charme de cet écrin de verdure comme oublié des hommes et du temps.

Lentement, Derek s'affaissa sur lui-même, pris de langueur, tout son être aspirant à se laisser submerger par cet apaisement salvateur, quand une aiguille lui piqua méchamment le cou, le réveillant brutalement. Le chevalier regarda autour de lui, comme ébahi. Sous lui, son destrier avançait d'un pas lent et pesant, suivant la route le museau près du sol. Il marchait en dormant, lui aussi atteint par l'enchantement de cette forêt.

Derek claqua la bride et Camaro eut un sursaut avant de s'ébrouer et d'accélérer l'allure, ses yeux observant les alentours avec effroi. Alerte, le corps tendu et l'esprit vif, le chevalier fit sortir son destrier de la route et l'engagea dans la forêt même, espérant ainsi échapper au sort qui, le pensait-il, imprégnait le chemin.

Sous les frondaisons resserrées, la lumière du jour baissa pour ne plus être qu'une pénombre éclairée de loin en loin par des reflets verts. Ici et là, quelques lucioles dansaient dans les airs, répandant une lueur jaunâtre plus vive. Une odeur de cendre et de pourriture parvint jusqu'au nez du chevalier qui plissa ce dernier et fronça les sourcils, soudain inquiet de se trouver dans ces sombres lieux fleurant la sorcellerie et la magie noire. Des halos bleus se mirent à luire entre les bosquets éloignés, jamais longtemps, jamais au même endroit. Feux follets joueurs qui firent broncher son destrier d'inquiétude, au même titre que les branches nues et blanches au sol, pareilles à des ossements. Un coup d'oeil plus approfondi glaça le sang du chevalier : nulle branche, aussi noueuse fût-elle, ne pouvait prétendre posséder tels arrondis et boursouflures, semblables à des dents sur un crâne. Seulement alors, le chevalier s'aperçut du silence lourd qui l'entourait, tout juste percé par les inquiétants frémissements qui agitaient les buissons avoisinants.

Derek resserra ses poings sur la bride de sa monture, le poitrail de Camaro frémissant de peur entre ses cuisses. Un feu follet apparut soudain devant le destrier nerveux, qui se cabra et s'emballa, partant au triple galop tandis qu'une vive douleur transperçait le cou de son cavalier.

Le chevalier ouvrit brusquement les yeux, sans aucun souvenir de les avoir fermés, le corps couvert d'une sueur glacée, les muscles douloureux de contractions involontaires et l'esprit plus clair que jamais. Respirant difficilement, il tira sur les rênes de Camaro de toutes ses forces pour l'arrêter, sans succès. Il dut se résoudre à lui tordre une oreille alors qu'il voyait défiler branches basses, arbustes aveuglants et racines traîtresses, mettant en péril leur vie à tous les deux. Sous la douleur, le destrier se cabra à nouveau avant de retomber lourdement sur ses sabots, tout son corps tremblant de panique.

Derek descendit de sa monture avec précaution, ses membres raidis lui répondant difficilement, et fit quelques pas sur l'humus moelleux. Autour de lui, ni ossement, ni luciole et encore moins de feu fantôme, uniquement un sous-bois embaumant la terre et le bois, éclairé d'une tendre lumière verte passant à travers les frondaisons resserrées. Un cerf fit retentir son brame et une volée d'oiseaux fit frémir feuilles et branches. Le chevalier leva une main vers son cou, frottant l'endroit où l'aiguille était rentrée dans sa chair, l'éveillant du songe cauchemardesque.

Maudite, cette forêt l'était bel et bien, restait à savoir qui en était la cause et, plus encore, comment le vaincre.

Derek revint à son destrier pour l'apaiser suite à cette mésaventure, multipliant caresses et cajoleries sur son museau et son encolure tout en lui parlant doucement. L'étalon, pourtant courageux, mit longtemps avant de réussir à se calmer, acceptant volontiers la pomme que lui tendit son maître dans l'espoir de l'amadouer.

Sa monture calmée, le chevalier regarda autour de lui, la bride à la main.

\- Mon beau, je crains que la réputation de cette forêt maudite ne soit pas usurpée, marmonna-t-il en regardant avec méfiance les chênes et bouleaux qui le cernaient. Était-ce notre chance qui nous sauva lors du premier passage ? Ou bien autre chose… Nous aurait-il sauvés, alors ?

Derek caressa l'encolure de Camaro et soupira avec mélancolie, s'en voulant de toujours vouloir se montrer miséricordieux envers celui que tout désignait comme l'esprit maléfique de ces bois.

Avançant à pied à côté de sa monture par mesure de précaution, il se mit en demeure de retrouver la route en revenant sur les traces de leur folle chevauchée. Bien vite pourtant, ces dernières devinrent de plus en plus discrètes, effacées, jusqu'à disparaître totalement de sa vue, comme si ni lui ni son destrier n'avaient foulé du pied cette terre tendre jonchée de branches craquantes et buissons épars. Perplexe, le chevalier se retourna, et ne vit pas davantage derrière lui les empreintes des pas qu'il venait à l'instant de faire.

Inquiet, il appuya l'aiguille, toujours prise dans le col de sa chemise, contre son cou, attendant que la douleur déchire le voile d'illusion embrumant son regard. Il n'en fut malheureusement rien. Ses traces, aussi bien à l'aller qu'au retour, avaient complètement disparu, à croire qu'ils étaient apparus, lui et sa monture, au beau milieu de la forêt sans jamais l'avoir traversée.

\- Encore cette magie noire. Par mon âme et mon honneur, je comprends mieux comment tant de chevaliers ont pu laisser leur vie dans ce lieu, grommela Derek tout en reprenant sa marche, bien décidé à retrouver la route, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Il marcha, accompagné de Camaro qui se pressait de plus en plus contre son cavalier, roulant ses yeux d'inquiétude.

Après les traces qui s'étaient volatilisées, Derek fut confronté à un autre phénomène qui le fit douter une fois de plus de ce que voyaient ses yeux. Il pressa l'aiguille contre sa peau jusqu'à faire perler son sang, sans plus de succès. La forêt se modifiait bel et bien derrière lui, chênes et buissons, bouleaux et fougères, bougeant et s'agençant différemment dans son dos. Derek accéléra le pas, se tournant et se retournant à en avoir le tournis, mais rien ne semblait pouvoir interrompre la danse folle de la verdure des lieux. Il en vint à avoir des vertiges, ne sachant où poser ses yeux dans ce paysage mouvant, ses pieds glissant sur des racines fuyantes et son sens de l'orientation bouleversé l'empêchant de suivre une quelconque direction en ligne droite.

Soudain, tout se figea.

Derek reprenait son souffle et regardait autour de lui avec effroi, son destrier plaqué contre lui, quand le bruit froissé d'un buisson qu'on dérange retentit dans l'étrange et lourd silence des lieux. Le chevalier dirigea son regard vers le danger et porta la main à son pommeau, prêt à défendre chèrement sa vie contre la créature des enfers qui venait lui ôter sa vie et son âme.

Cependant, ce ne fut ni un bouc dressé sur ses pattes arrière, ni un chien des enfers ou un squelette animé de feux follets qui sortit de derrière les arbres, mais un âne gris, qui posait avec précaution ses sabots délicats sur le sol inégal de la forêt. Lentement, le petit équidé aux longues oreilles s'approcha du chevalier jusqu'à presser sa douce tête contre sa cotte de lin.

Avec maladresse et un brin de crainte, le chevalier caressa l'animal au pelage gris. En réalité et malgré ce qu'il avait pu entendre, il avait bien du mal à imaginer que la bête soit la monture du dieu cornu ou un noble étalon à la robe argentée, il ne voyait sous ses yeux qu'un simple âne, des plus banals, à la robe bien entretenue. La brave bête accepta ses cajoleries avec un plaisir non feint sous les yeux attendris d'un Derek déserté par la peur. Puis, l'âne s'éloigna de lui et avança de quelques pas, l'invitant à le suivre d'un hochement de tête.

Le chevalier hésita, conscient qu'il pouvait s'agir là d'un nouveau piège, mais tout aussi conscient que c'était peut-être son unique chance de sortir de ce labyrinthe végétal. Il suivit l'âne qui, pas une fois, ne marqua une quelconque hésitation quant au chemin à suivre. Doucement, la forêt s'éclaircit, signe que le jour se levait, faisant prendre conscience à Derek qu'il avait passé la nuit en ces lieux, perdu entre illusion et mirage. Par précaution, il continuait de se piquer le cou à intervalles réguliers, cependant, tout ce qu'il vivait depuis les feux follets semblait n'être plus qu'issu de la réalité. Une réalité déformée, torturée, par les sorts et maléfices d'un fils du démon, mais la réalité tout de même.

Soudain, le chevalier se figea, le bout de ses doigts s'engourdissant devant le spectacle vers lequel l'âne l'avait mené. Là, devant ses yeux, sous la lumière opaline du petit matin, un jeune charbonnier se baignait dans la source claire d'un ruisseau. Derek ne sut comment il l'avait reconnu, de dos et dévêtu, mais il avait immédiatement compris qu'il s'agissait lui, son coeur se gonflant d'affection à sa simple vision et son âme chantant son bonheur de le revoir, lui, le valet de ces bois.

Ignorant la présence du chevalier qui le contemplait sous le couvert d'un saule, le charbonnier continua sa toilette, prenant dans ses mains en coupe l'eau cristalline pour la faire couler le long de son corps aux muscles déliés. Sa peau se moirait d'une teinte crème sous le jour clair, renforcée par la myriade de grains de beauté qui parsemaient son corps comme autant de baisers de fée. Derek découvrait avec surprise ce que les fripes et guenilles avaient réussi à cacher, à savoir les épaules larges et les bras vigoureux du jeune homme, qui désormais se révélaient dans toute leur beauté masculine.

Un mouvement de tête fit relever les yeux du chevalier qui se retrouva, le coeur battant, à observer l'eau glisser le long des mèches brunes du valet, effleurant le front et la joue que le profil du garçon dévoilait, ainsi que ses longs cils et la courbe mutine de son nez. Il y avait dans sa posture et ses gestes une impudeur et une lascivité qui laissa le chevalier en émoi. C'en était presque trop pour Derek, que cette vision entraînait vers des affres de perdition et d'insoutenable désir. Le valet s'accroupit à nouveau devant lui pour se couvrir d'eau, avant d'en recueillir une pleine coupe pour la boire dans ses mains jointes, trempant ses lèvres rose pâle dans le liquide clair.

En cet instant précis, Derek aurait donné énormément, peut-être même son âme, pour que les lèvres du valet baisent tout autre chose que l'eau vive. Jamais il n'avait autant eu envie d'embrasser quelqu'un.

Le valet tendit ensuite sa main et récupéra sur le bord du ruisseau, une flasque d'argent bien connue du chevalier. Il en oignit ses paumes et sa gorge sous le regard éperdu de Derek, laissant l'odeur de l'amande adoucie par sa propre fragrance flotter jusqu'à lui.

Le coeur battant à tout rompre, le chevalier fit un pas malheureux en avant, froissant feuilles et brisant branches sèches.

Le valet se tourna vivement vers lui. A sa vue, ses yeux s'étrécirent et prirent une teinte d'or lumineuse tandis que ses pupilles s'étiraient en une fente étroite tout en hauteur.

L'âne fit entendre son braiment qui retentit comme un coup de tonnerre dans la clairière.

\- Toi, siffla le charbonnier à l'intention de son animal.

Derek posa prestement sa main sur le pommeau de son arme et fit un pas hors des fourrés. Stiles redirigea son regard bestial vers lui avant de bondir prestement de l'autre côté du ruisseau et de disparaître à ses yeux en retournant sous le couvert de la forêt.

Le chevalier jura entre ses dents et se mit aussitôt à sa poursuite, les braiments de l'âne résonnant derrière lui.

Le valet avait peut-être disparu de sa vue, mais il fut très simple pour le chevalier de suivre sa piste de branches brisées et de terre retournée. Il n'avait certes pas la pointe de vitesse de sa cible, mais il avait de l'endurance et de la volonté ainsi qu'une expérience certaine dans le pistage. Lorsque les traces évidentes du charbonnier s'arrêta brutalement, Derek repéra une touffe de poils blancs comme la neige accrochée à une racine. Derek suivit la piste de l'hermine comme il avait suivi celle de l'humain, cherchant trouées dans les fourrées et fourrure blanche. Après l'hermine, il pourchassa la biche, l'écorce éraflée et les marques de sabots. Enfin, il traqua le goupil, plus prudent que jamais, plus discret aussi, la main sur la corde qu'il détachait lentement et silencieusement de sa ceinture pour mieux la nouer en un collet large et fluide.

Les traces s'arrêtèrent devant le terrier d'un blaireau.

Le chevalier déposa sans un bruit le piège sur le sol près du trou, avant de se placer de l'autre côté pour mieux plonger son bras ganté de fer dans la tanière. Des dents pointues crissèrent contre les mailles et une mâchoire fine mais puissante exerça une forte pression sur sa main. Le chevalier essaya d'attraper la fourrure ou un membre de l'animal, grognant sous l'effort, quand celui-ci bondit soudain hors de la tanière. A l'instant où le goupil posa une patte dans le collet, Derek tira sur la corde, refermant le piège autour du quadrupède roux qui se débattit comme un beau diable. Le chevalier eut bien du mal à ne pas lâcher prise alors que la corde se tortillait telle un serpent entre ses mains sous les assauts du goupil, mais il finit tout de même par attraper l'animal à bras le corps. Le goupil continua néanmoins de se tordre, de glapir et de gémir contre lui, rongeant et griffant sa patte emprisonnée, jusqu'à que ce que les glapissements devinssent des cris humains et la fourrure une peau aussi nue que douce.

\- Enlevez-moi ça ! criait le valet en essayant de défaire le nœud autour de son poignet.

\- Certainement pas, gronda le chevalier en se relevant pour mieux attacher les mains griffues du charbonnier dans son dos.

\- Vous me faites mal !

\- Vous survivrez, rétorqua le chevalier.

\- Qu'avez-vous mis sur cette corde ? Du poison ? Du jus d'ortie ? aboya le valet en tournant son visage vers lui.

Derek reçut un coup au coeur quand il vit les fines canines dépassant d'entre les lèvres roses et les yeux d'or fendus. Une vision aussi belle que terrifiante. Il avait bien, en tout état de cause, attrapé la créature maléfique sévissant dans ces bois. Et il s'agissait de Stiles, de celui qui avait su trouver insidieusement le chemin de son cœur.

\- Ce n'est que de l'eau… bénite, répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Ça me blesse. Délivre-moi, je t'en prie, le supplia le valet en arborant une moue boudeuse qui fit mollir les genoux du chevalier.

Derek ignora ostensiblement les minauderies de son prisonnier, son coeur battant de façon désordonnée, resserra sa prise sur la corde bénite et regarda autour de lui, l'air soudain ennuyé.

\- Te voila bien avancé, noble chevalier, ricana le valet en remarquant son désarroi. Perdu au milieu des bois, sans chemin ni cheval, crois-tu avoir seulement une chance de t'en sortir ? Tu es chez moi ici, tout m'obéit, des arbres jusqu'à la terre que tu foules elle-même !

La luminosité se mit à baisser tandis que la voûte verdoyante, soudain plus dense, cachait les rayons solaires. Les chênes et bouleaux autour d'eux parurent se rapprocher et le sol commença à onduler sous leurs pieds. Derek tourna son regard vers l'être qu'il tenait captif et frissonna à la vue des yeux luisant dans le noir tels deux lucioles d'or et du sourire inquiétant qui ourlait ses lèvres.

Le chevalier se baissa juste assez pour attraper la dague dans sa botte et se prépara à menacer le valet quand, sans raison apparente, tout redevint normal. Le sol cessa de se cabrer et la lumière, diffuse et verdâtre, refit son apparition.

\- Encore toi ! râla la créature en se tournant vers les fourrés.

A la surprise de Derek, l'âne gris apparut, le sauvant pour la deuxième fois, tenant entre ses dents la bride de son destrier.

\- Cela suffit, grimaça le chevalier en posant sa dague sur le cou du valet. Je suis venu ici pour défaire ces terres de ta présence et il est plus que temps que j'exécute ma mission.

\- J'ai cru que tu étais différent, persifla la créature en lui lançant un regard noir. Je t'ai laissé vivre, et c'est ainsi que tu veux me récompenser ? Tu vaux bien tout ceux de ton engeance, cracha-t-il avec aigreur.

Derek se sentit ébranlé par le regard de haine et de rancoeur que lui lança le valet et, plus encore, ce fut son âme qui en subit le contrecoup. Son honneur était mis à mal et son coeur tourmenté par le dilemme. Sa main tenant la dague se mit à tanguer, en proie au doute. Les yeux d'or à la pupille féline continuèrent de le fixer avec ardeur, semblant vouloir le transpercer jusqu'à l'âme.

La dague continua de trembler dans la main du chevalier. La chaleur du corps nu du valet, pressé contre le sien, paraissait le brûler à travers son armure, et l'odeur qui montait à son nez, amande et verte forêt, l'emplissait de sentiments aussi forts et douloureux. La faiblesse envahit son âme et sa mélancolie revint, plus forte que jamais, lui rappelant à quel point il pouvait se sentir seul depuis la tragédie.

Les pupilles solaires s'arrondirent d'étonnement devant son inaction, avant de s'adoucir, attendant sa décision avec un semblant de curiosité, faisant un peu plus douter le chevalier de son acte.

Cependant, ce qui le fit définitivement baisser son arme, ce ne fut ni la tendresse ni l'affection qu'il pouvait ressentir envers le non-humain, mais bien l'âne gris, qui appuya son doux museau contre sa hanche, comme pour l'écarter de son maître.

Derek baissa sa lame dans un soupir las et caressa maladroitement les longues oreilles de l'animal qu'il ne pouvait imaginer que doux et innocent, bien loin d'une monture de sorcier ou de démon.

\- Je ne te rends pas ta liberté pour autant, prévint le chevalier en voyant le valet essayer à nouveau de se défaire de ses liens.

\- Ô joie… Et que faisons-nous maintenant dans ce cas ?

\- Je dirais qu'on le suit lui, il a l'air de connaître le chemin, décréta Derek en poussant le change-forme devant lui pour prendre la même direction que l'âne.

Ce dernier, la bride du destrier de nouveau dans la bouche, avança paisiblement dans la forêt jusqu'alors menaçante. Le valet pestait et maugréait à ses côtés, insultant et menaçant son geôlier de divers supplices fort imaginatifs, n'oubliant nullement de s'en prendre à son âne au passage, à la plus grande confusion du chevalier.

Le gris animal les mena à son rythme jusqu'à une petite clairière au centre de laquelle brûlait un feu circonscrit à l'intérieur d'un foyer de pierre. Deux couches de mousse tendre et moelleuse étaient disposées plus en retrait ainsi qu'une souche creuse contenant des objets aussi nombreux que variés.

\- Et maintenant ? Aurais-tu l'intention de me tenir en laisse jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, noble sire ? Comptes-tu faire de moi ton chien savant que tu exhiberas dans toutes les cours du royaume ? se gaussa le valet.

Le chevalier le poussa à nouveau en avant, le plaquant face contre un arbre, l'agacement alourdissant son souffle. Le valet ne se débattit pas et tourna simplement son visage vers lui, dévoilant ses yeux et son sourire moqueur au regard du chevalier.

A son corps défendant, Derek devait reconnaître que son prisonnier, aussi maléfique puisse-t-il être, était dans le vrai. Son devoir lui soufflait qu'il aurait mieux fait de passer cette vile créature au fil de son épée dès sa capture faite pour ainsi délivrer le royaume de ce mal qui le rongeait ! Toutefois, il n'avait pu s'y résoudre, se fiant, contre toute raison, à l'histoire du page en fuite pour se soustraire à ses obligations.

Résigné, Derek trancha les liens d'un coup sec avant de relâcher le valet qui trébucha, surpris de retrouver aussi soudainement toute sa liberté d'action.

\- Voilà qui est bien mieux, approuva le changeforme en frottant ses poignets endoloris par l'eau bénite, son visage reprenant forme humaine.

\- Ne te réjouis pas si vite, tu n'es pas encore sauf, le prévint Derek, enlevant l'aiguille qui lui piquait désormais inutilement le cou tout en se rapprochant du feu et de l'âne. De tes prochaines paroles dépendront ta vie ou ta mort. D'aucuns me disent que tu es le fléau de cette région quand d'autres te nomment protecteur, je veux connaître la vérité avant de rendre mon jugement.

\- Et quel orgueil te fait croire que je vais simplement te laisser jauger mon âme sans rien dire ou faire ? sourit le valet tandis que les ténèbres gagnaient la clairière.

Le chevalier tendit son bras et sa main tenant sa dague en direction de l'âne, posa la lame affutée contre le pelage gris sous son museau.

\- Nul orgueil, seulement l'assurance que la vie de cet animal t'importe, répondit Derek d'une voix aussi dure et tranchante que l'acier. Si mes yeux perçoivent un geste de fuite de ta part ou si je te vois ourdir quelque fourberie, cet âne à qui tu sembles tant tenir passera de vie à trépas.

\- Relâche-le ! Immédiatement ! aboya le valet, griffes et canines plus proéminentes que jamais.

\- Jure-le, sur sa tête, que tu accepteras ton procès et te soumettras à mon jugement !

Derek appuya plus fermement sa dague contre la gorge de l'âne qui se mit à braire sa détresse. La créature mi-homme mi-bête, qui hésitait entre l'attaque et la reddition, feula son désespoir avant de ranger ses crocs.

\- Je me soumettrai, siffla-t-elle. Sur sa tête et sur la vie de cette forêt, je me soumets à ton bon vouloir. Maintenant, relâche-le !

Le chevalier rangea prudemment sa dague dans sa botte et laissa l'animal têtu rejoindre son maître en tremblant et clamant sa peur. Immédiatement, le valet attrapa le museau de l'âne et lui fit mille et une caresses, lissant son pelage et ses longues oreilles.

\- Voilà donc à quoi mènent la pitié et la miséricorde, lâcha le changeforme avec véhémence. J'aurais mieux fait de te laisser périr, comme tous les autres, comme tous ceux qui, à ton image, n'ont ni égard ni considération pour la vie d'autrui.

Derek combattit la vague de malaise qui l'étreignit lorsqu'il entendit ces paroles et fut témoin de l'affection que se portaient le valet et l'âne. Affection dont il avait usé pour soustraire un serment par la menace.

\- Ce n'était pas là mon souhait, répondit Derek en s'asseyant avec la lourdeur de la lassitude sur un rondin. J'aurais aimé que tout cela se passe différemment.

\- Et nous devrions te croire sur parole ? répliqua froidement le valet en se levant tandis que son âne se réfugiait dans son dos.

\- J'aurais souhaité ne pas te retrouver ici, ne croiser ni hermine, ni biche, ni renard, n'être témoin d'aucun maléfice en ta présence et j'aurais préféré combattre un Diable inconnu ayant fait de ces lieux son ténébreux repaire, dit le chevalier, ses yeux de saphir ancrés dans l'ambre du maître des lieux. J'aurais souhaité que tu ne sois rien de plus qu'un charbonnier malchanceux croisé sur la route et même moins encore, un simple rêve sans conséquence pour mon âme et ma foi, créé par un sortilège dont j'aurais réchappé par la grâce d'un miracle. Cependant, alors qu'on m'a demandé de vaincre le mal habitant ces lieux, c'est bien toi que j'ai à nouveau croisé, toi que l'on m'a ordonné d'occire pour purifier ces terres, toi que je vis exécuter des prouesses accablantes.

Derek détourna ses yeux du visage sans expression du valet et plongea son regard dans les flammes dansantes. Si las il se sentait, de corps et d'âme, de coeur et d'esprit. Lors de son premier trajet, il avait cru se voir offrir un apaisement salvateur, une quiétude bienheureuse, un soulagement à ses tourments, mais ça avait été pour se les voir retirés si cruellement et si douloureusement, qu'il lui était aujourd'hui aisé d'imaginer un gouffre là où autrefois reposait son coeur.

\- Tu es plus bavard aujourd'hui que tu ne l'as jamais été auparavant, remarqua le valet tout en récupérant ses vêtements des pattes d'une belette et du museau d'un chevreuil venus les lui rapporter, avant de s'en recouvrir.

\- Qui es-tu ? demanda Derek en ignorant la question non dite.

\- Je me nomme Stiles, je crois te l'avoir déjà dit lors de notre première rencontre, répondit le maître de la forêt d'une voix goguenarde.

\- Tu m'as dit bien des choses lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés, mais je doute que bien peu soient vraies, en particulier tout ce qui concerne ta famille, dit le chevalier avec dureté. Aurais-tu, d'une quelconque façon, fouillé dans mon esprit pour savoir quelle histoire serait la plus à même de m'amadouer et de t'assurer ma docilité ?

\- Tu étais moins cruel lorsque tu parlais peu, maladroit, mais bien moins cruel, fit le valet avec tristesse avant de se reprendre et de continuer d'une voix tout aussi féroce : mais je ne devrais nullement m'en étonner, n'es-tu pas, après tout, l'un de ces guerriers assoiffés de sang et de combat, ne cherchant que la gloire dans la mort et la destruction ? Tu es là, me traitant de diable et de démon, mais ce sont bien les tiens qui sèment le chaos partout où ils passent, tuant les pères et les mères, séparant les familles, piétinant les champs et faisant s'écrouler les murs de nos maisons dans un fracas de lames et de sabots galopants ! Vous, toi, les tiens, vous avez détruit ma vie, s'emporta Stiles, le fiel et l'amertume imprégnant ses mots. Vous avez détruit mon foyer, tué ma famille et mis le feu à ce que vous ne pouviez piller ou briser ! Je vous hais, pour tout ce que avez fait, faites et ferez !

Les yeux d'or du valet brillaient d'une rage féroce derrière les flammes, impressionnant le chevalier bien malgré lui. Son torse s'élevait et retombait comme un soufflet de forge et ses poings étaient serrés à en faire pâlir ses jointures.

\- Toi... Toi pourtant, tu avais réussi mes épreuves, tu m'avais prouvé que certains d'entre vous pouvaient être différents, poursuivit Stiles avec virulence. Je t'ai même laissé la vie sauve ! Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour que tu reviennes, me ligotes, menaces mon âne, me menaces moi ! Et c'est toi qui te prétends déçu de ce qui arrive ? Je le suis bien plus encore d'avoir eu l'audace d'espérer que vous n'étiez pas tous les mêmes, que certains d'entre vous étaient différents. Que tu étais différent, termina-t-il, l'aigreur se disputant au chagrin dans sa voix.

L'âme déjà meurtrie de Derek se lesta d'une livre de plomb supplémentaire.

\- Il y a eu un chevalier avant moi pourtant, rectifia-t-il platement.

\- Il n'a pas réussi les épreuves, il a tout simplement refusé le combat. Cependant, tout lâche et couard qu'il était, ce chevalier était aussi un érudit, et ce fut pour la sagesse qu'il me transmit que je lui laissai la vie sauve.

\- Vivant il est sorti de cette forêt, mais sauf ? Tu lui as ravi son temps et son esprit. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même lorsque tu l'as libéré, le réprimanda vertement Derek.

\- Si prompt à défendre les tiens, je trouverais presque cela touchant, ricana Stiles.

Le chevalier serra les dents et attisa le feu à l'aide d'une branche morte. Les flammes reprirent vigueur et s'élevèrent haut dans la clarté du petit matin.

Si seulement il n'avait pas laissé ce garçon s'approcher si près de lui, percer toutes les défenses protégeant son coeur, allant jusqu'à faire naître en lui le doute quant à la décision à prendre, malgré les évidences, malgré les preuves de magie noire. S'il avait pu ne jamais s'attacher à ce garçon… Il n'aurait alors eu aucun remords à lever sa lame et à estourbir cette créature sans âme ! Malheureusement, il lui avait parlé, avait marché à ses côtés, partagé son pain avec lui, l'avait laissé le toucher aussi intimement que cela était possible. Il avait vu un jeune homme blessé, souriant malgré l'adversité, compatissant dans l'épreuve. Ce garçon s'appelait Stiles, tout comme l'être qui se trouvait devant lui. Une même apparence pour deux opposés : le charbonnier et le sorcier.

Derek en était là de ses tristes réflexions, incapable de décider du sort du changeforme, quand l'âne vint effleurer ses cheveux avec prudence et méfiance. Le chevalier leva une main pour le caresser, effrayant l'équidé qui recula vivement, avant de finalement revenir et se laisser faire.

\- Toi alors, grommela Stiles. Dois-je te rappeler que si nous en sommes là, c'est de ta faute ? Que t'a-t-il pris de le guider jusqu'à moi ?

Ces questions restèrent sans réponse et Derek continua de cajoler l'âne de moins en moins effrayé.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-il ? demanda-t-il sans penser à mal.

\- Cela ne te regarde pas, se renfrogna immédiatement le valet.

\- Ce n'est qu'un nom.

\- C'est mon âne.

\- Tu es aussi buté que lui, s'agaça le chevalier.

\- Et toi aussi bourrin que ton canasson, répliqua immédiatement Stiles.

\- Un simple nom et une conversation civilisée, c'est pourtant bien peu de choses que je te demande alors que ta vie dépend encore de mon bon vouloir !

\- Alors exerce ton bon vouloir, qu'on en finisse avec cette comédie et applique ton jugement !

L'or défia la tempête. Derek détourna le regard le premier, dans l'incapacité d'émettre sa sentence. Il ne pouvait pas définir Stiles comme entièrement mauvais et le vouer à la damnation éternelle, tout comme il ne pouvait le considérer comme innocent.

\- Je ne pourrai rendre ma décision avant d'en savoir davantage sur toi, soupira le chevalier en renouant le contact avec les pupilles miel.

Ce fut au tour de Stiles de détourner les yeux et de montrer un visage gêné, à la grande surprise de Derek.

\- Je n'ai rien à te dire de plus que je ne t'ai déjà révélé, rétorqua-t-il avec brusquerie.

\- Tu ne peux fuir ni ma présence ni mes questions, rappela le chevalier.

\- Il n'a jamais été question de cela ! réfuta Stiles avec véhémence.

\- Mais c'est désormais le cas, argua Derek. Raconte-moi, qui es-tu réellement ? On t'a présenté à moi tantôt comme un suppôt de Satan, tantôt comme un esprit des forêts, tantôt comme un prince en fuite. Parle, dis-moi de quel sein tu es né, et n'oublie pas ton serment ou il en cuira à ton précieux âne !

Stiles évalua sévèrement le chevalier du regard, glissa un regard doux vers son compagnon au pelage gris et laissa un sourire sardonique étirer ses lèvres en revenant à son geôlier.

\- Un prince, dis-tu ? A défaut des champs, l'imagination est fertile sur ces terres, ricana-t-il. Je ne proviens pas plus des entrailles d'un roi que de celles d'un bouc difforme. Je suis né…

Le changeforme se coupa au milieu de sa phrase et son regard se fit aussi lointain que triste. L'âne quitta le chevalier pour venir s'allonger près de son maître et déposer sa tête sur ses genoux. Derek se fit plus attentif que jamais, prêt à entendre les plus noirs secrets du valet.

\- Je suis né dans une forge, reprit-il, sa voix résonnant avec force dans le silence surnaturel de la clairière. La forge de mon père, dans le château du seigneur Beacon. J'avais deux frères plus âgés ainsi qu'un tout juste né, deux soeurs et une mère que beaucoup enviaient à mon père pour sa beauté. Nous étions renommés, mon père et mes frères forgeant des épées pouvant briser rocs et os et des cottes mailles aussi dures que légères. Notre forge faisait la fierté de la ville, à tel point que nous pûmes acheter un âne et une charrette pour vendre le fruit de notre labeur jusqu'aux seigneurs voisins. Chevalier, j'ai grandi dans la suie et le métal, au son du soufflet et du fer martelé, à la chaleur des fours et des braises ardentes. Il y avait bien du feu, mais ce n'était pas celui des enfers, et s'il est arrivé que je porte des ornements royaux, ce n'était que pour mieux les tendre à mes aînés avant qu'ils ne soient enchâssés dans un pommeau rougeoyant, dit-il, ses yeux s'ancrant fermement dans ceux de Derek. Je revenais du marché voisin après avoir vendu ou troqué épées et houx, quand j'ai vu la fumée...

Derek sentit son coeur se serrer lorsque le visage du valet revêtit le masque grimaçant de la souffrance et de la perte. Ses yeux brillèrent mais il ne s'agissait plus là d'un quelconque maléfice, il s'agissait uniquement du scintillement que le vif chagrin donnait au regard de chaque être ici-bas qui avait connu le deuil.

\- M'approchant, je découvris les blés piétinés, le millet écrasé et les bêtes courant et se dispersant aux quatre vents. Les maisons devant lesquelles je passais auparavant, ma charrette tantôt remplie de métal, tantôt de sacs de grains et de farine, brûlaient ce jour-là comme d'immenses bûchers en plein jour et les cris… De tous côtés j'entendais des hurlements, de détresse, de peur ou d'agonie, les acclamations des guerriers sanguinaires, le fracas des armes, le crépitement des flammes…

La pitié envahit l'âme du chevalier à l'écoute de cette histoire. Le regard vide du valet traversait les flammes pour atteindre ses souvenirs, ceux d'une tragédie dont le chagrin, Derek le savait mieux qu'aucun autre, ne serait jamais apaisé. Lui-même n'avait jamais su se remettre de la trahison qui avait fait tuer toute sa famille tandis qu'il représentait sa maison au tournoi du duc.

\- J'ai laissé mon âne à l'orée de la ville et j'ai couru, me suis faufilé, ai rampé dans la boue et le sang jusqu'à la forge, jusqu'à mon foyer…

Le silence s'abattit sur la clairière, ne laissant plus entendre que la respiration vive et sifflante du jeune homme. Le feu entre eux s'était peu à peu réduit à des braises ardentes et Derek soupçonnait qu'un quelconque pouvoir surnaturel était pour quelque chose dans l'agonie des flammes. L'odeur de la chair cuite et la vision des corps noirs recroquevillés dans la douleur, le dernier des Hale les connaissait bien, de même qu'il savait que les souvenirs de ce genre ne perdaient ni en force ni en horreur avec le temps. Il avait cru un temps que la vengeance serait une solution, seulement celle-ci lui avait été refusée, le nouveau seigneur étant en trop bons termes avec le duc, trop bien protégé et bien trop conscient des dangers. Derek n'avait pu que fuir, avec pour seuls biens son armure et son destrier, rêvant de revanche, jusqu'à ce que même ce désir le quitte pour ne plus laisser qu'un vide abyssal.

\- Et ils riaient… chuchota le changeforme, son souffle bas brisant le silence pesant. Ils riaient et se félicitaient, prenaient femmes et filles dans les rues, à la vue de tous, égorgeaient les maris et pères voulant protéger leur famille, estropiaient les frères venus défendre leurs sœurs, et ils riaient. Couverts de sang, brandissant le métal rougi de leur épée et de leur lance, et leur seigneur, avançant sur son cheval bai, écrasant tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin, les os qui craquent, le bruit mouillé de la chair sous les sabots… marmonna-t-il, le feu de la rage et de mépris fendant ses pupilles. Je les hais, tous ! Je Vous hais ! Toi et les tiens ! s'écria brusquement le changeforme en se levant, mi-humain, mi-animal. Tu veux savoir ce que je suis ? Ce que j'ai fait ? Je me suis caché dans un trou jusqu'au soleil couchant, puis j'ai couru jusqu'ici, dans cette forêt où on disait voir luire des feux follets à la Samain et où on disait entendre des fées rire dans les bosquets ! Et je l'ai trouvé ! L'arbre, le pilier des anciens dieux, l'autel des païens ! J'ai prié ! Au nom de Merlin et de Morgane, de l'ancienne magie et de la nouvelle ! J'ai offert ma vie et mon âme en échange de la force de vaincre ceux qui m'ont tout pris ! J'ai juré de ne jamais trouvé le repos tant que ce seigneur et sa descendance mâle auraient encore un souffle de vie en eux !

Le chevalier avait inconsciemment posé la main sur le pommeau de son épée, inquiété par la forêt dont les troncs et les branches, tout autour de lui, se balançaient comme sous les assauts d'une tempête qui n'existait pas. Le sol sous ses pieds se tordait et se cabrait, tandis que corbeaux et pies voleuses assombrissaient le ciel de leurs ailes. Crocs et griffes sortis, le regard mauvais et la forêt à ses ordres, Stiles, le maudit de ces bois, paraissait plus dangereux et effrayant que jamais, au point que le chevalier commença à craindre pour lui et se releva, tirant son épée au clair.

\- Je ne suis affilié d'aucune manière à ce seigneur dont tu as juré la mort, se défendit Derek.

\- Peu m'importe, tu es de la même engeance ! aboya Stiles. Armé et prêt à occire quiconque te déplaît, tu vaux autant que ceux qui détruisirent mon foyer ! Toi et tous ceux qui passèrent par ma forêt, vêtus de maille et ceints d'épée, brandissant masses ou piques, vous vous valez tous !

Derek grimaça et raffermit sa prise sur la poignée de sa lourde épée, se préparant à l'assaut du valet furieux. Toutefois, le changeforme ne fit pas un mouvement en sa direction, tenu qu'il était par son serment, se contentant de peser de toute sa présence menaçante sur le chevalier.

\- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas tué si c'est là ton seul désir ? osa-t-il s'écrier. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas défait ce vil seigneur qui détruisit ton foyer ?

Brusquement, le déchaînement de puissance s'arrêta.

\- Parce que… Je ne le peux, avoua le changeforme, une grimace de détresse défigurant son visage. Cette forêt, elle est aussi bien ma demeure que ma prison. Je ne peux en sortir, je ne peux exercer ma vengeance… gémit-il avec détresse. Je suis ici, condamné à constater ses méfaits à lui et ses rejetons sans jamais ne pouvoir rien lui faire. Attendant, des mois, des années, des décennies, que les entrailles d'un de ses fils pourrissent et que sa lignée s'éteigne… Sais-tu seulement depuis combien de temps j'erre sous ces branches, entre ces troncs ? demanda Stiles, ses pupilles s'arrondissant et passant de l'or luminescent au miel tendre. Moi même je l'ignore, le temps passe et glisse sur moi sans jamais m'atteindre.

Le valet baissa les yeux vers l'âne qui avait enfoui son museau contre la paume de sa main, et s'agenouilla à ses côtés, cachant son visage contre le doux pelage gris.

\- Le jeu a assez duré, souffla Stiles avec lassitude. Fais ce que tu as à faire, tranche ma tête et la sienne, qu'on en finisse. J'aspire au repos véritable.

Le chevalier s'approcha à pas lents, l'épée en main, jusqu'à surplomber de toute sa hauteur le valet à terre.

Les preuves, il venait de toutes les avoir. Le coupable de la mort de tant de ses frères d'armes, celui qui était responsable de la malédiction de cette forêt, le responsable de la déchéance des domaines alentours, il était là, à ses pieds, sans défense et prêt à subir sa sentence.

L'épée était lourde dans les mains de Derek, beaucoup trop lourde, de même, sa cotte de maille semblait peser autant sur ses épaules que deux pleins sacs de pierres.

Il ne voulait pas abréger cette vie-là. Comment l'aurait-il pu ? Il comprenait ce garçon mieux qu'aucun autre, partageait sa souffrance et sa peine, vivait les mêmes tourments. Plus encore, pire encore, il avait de l'affection pour lui, une tendre et impossible affection, qu'aucune preuve de duplicité ou de malfaisance ne saurait remettre en question. La courbe douce de ses épaules abattues et la blancheur de sa nuque sous ses yeux ne faisaient que renforcer un peu plus le sentiment déraisonnable qui prenait naissance en son coeur.

L'épée tomba au sol, suivie de son heaume et de ses gantelets de fer.

Les chevaliers tombés dans les pièges de ces bois ne se relèveraient pas parce qu'il aurait occis Stiles. La justice ne serait rendue pour personne, ni les guerriers morts, ni les vilains battus ou le seigneur défait dans son propre château n'obtiendraient réparation suite au trépas du valet.

\- Cette biche que j'ai épargnée quand nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois ? demanda Derek d'une voix rauque de fatigue et de sentiments réprouvés.

\- Ta pitié ai-je mis à l'épreuve, répondit mollement Stiles. Cette flèche que tu pointas sur moi, bien peu l'ont également retenue. J'ai été transpercé de part en part bien plus de fois que je ne peux le compter.

\- Cette hermine assise sur son nid de serpents ?

\- La morsure prompte et venimeuse de ces vipères est une bien douce punition après m'être fait tordre le cou par cupidité.

\- Ce renard qui tenta de me voler ? s'enquit le chevalier alors que l'émotion gagnait sa gorge.

\- On m'avait appris que la charité était une noble qualité, bien trop peu partagée si j'en crois toutes ces fois où je fus rossé. L'errance fut leur seule récompense.

\- Et cet âne, courageux et savant, que je te vis chérir plus encore que ta propre vie ? demanda-t-il finalement en posant sa main entre les oreilles de l'animal.

L'âne le regarda de ses grands yeux liquides et doux, emplis d'amour et d'espoir. Il se laissa aller aux caresses sans fuir une seule fois.

\- Il était là, lorsque je me suis réveillé après avoir prié les anciens dieux, résonna la voix éraillée de Stiles. Je l'avais laissé au village et pourtant, à mon réveil, il était là. Mon fidèle compagnon, mon plus vieil ami, la seule famille qu'il me reste, mon double, ma vie… mon âme.

Derek eut un sursaut de surprise et de terreur, sa main flottant au dessus du court pelage sans plus oser le toucher.

\- Si tu souhaites m'ôter la vie, tu sais désormais comment faire, chevalier, annonça le valet avec un sourire amer. Je suis le corps et l'esprit, il est l'âme et le coeur. Nous sommes le même, à la fois unis et séparés, partageant la même essence et vivant pourtant chacun de notre côté. Tue l'un de nous et l'autre nous relèvera tous les deux, en revanche, pourfends-nous d'une même estocade et ni lui ni moi ne nous relèverons.

Incertain et indécis, le chevalier tendit sa main vers le visage du maudit, ému par la tristesse et la lassitude que révélaient sa voix. Du dos de ses phalanges nues, il frôla sa joue pâle avant de poser avec précaution ses doigts sur son épaule. La chaleur qu'il perçut, brûlant sa peau froide, fit un peu plus s'emballer son coeur.

\- Et si le seigneur et ses fils venaient à… périr. Que t'arriverait-il ? murmura le chevalier en retirant nerveusement sa main.

\- Je ne sais, répondit le valet avec lenteur tout en observant le dernier des Hale du coin de l'oeil. La mort ou la délivrance, ce qui, d'une façon ou d'une autre, apportera enfin la paix à mon âme.

Le chevalier, gêné, tourna son regard vers le ciel dans l'espoir qu'un vent neuf vienne lui rafraîchir l'esprit et l'aide à prendre une décision. En toute honnêteté, il devait s'avouer incapable de mettre un terme à la vie du valet, de Stiles. Peut-être était-ce un de ses tours maléfiques? Il pouvait aussi bien l'avoir envoûté et rendu faible face à lui. Pourtant, Derek ne croyait pas qu'un sortilège lui liait le coeur, pas après qu'il eut vaincu toutes les illusions et qu'il eut enfin contemplé le véritable visage, bestial, féroce, de celui qui autrefois avait été humain. Aucun charme n'aurait pu survivre à cette vision.

Derek avait chu, et il n'en éprouvait ni regret ni remords. Bien au contraire, son coeur lui semblait plus léger désormais qu'il avait admis et accepté l'ardeur de ses sentiments.

Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, il ne lui restait plus qu'une affaire à régler avant son probable déshonneur.

\- Si tu dois mourir un jour, ce ne sera pas de mon fait, annonça-t-il gravement. J'irai, je m'occuperai moi-même de ce seigneur pour qui tu as abjuré ton âme, je le défierai, lui et sa descendance, quoi que cela me coûtera.

Sur ces mots, Derek se baissa pour ramasser son heaume. Lorsqu'il se releva, deux mains s'enroulèrent autour de ses poignets et deux orbes miel le regardaient.

\- Vas-tu réellement le faire ? Pourquoi ? le questionna Stiles d'une voix rendue aiguë par la surprise et l'espoir.

\- J'ai prêté serment de libérer cette forêt de sa malédiction, révéla Derek à mi-voix.

\- Tu pourrais simplement me tuer.

\- Non, je ne le pourrais pas, contesta le chevalier avec une triste douceur, toute l'affection qu'il ressentait pour le garçon transparaissant au grand jour sur son visage.

La douceur des mains de Stiles sur ses bras, son regard scintillant, ses lèvres pâles entrouvertes, tout se conjugua si fort en Derek qu'il ne put retenir son geste et lâcha un côté de son heaume pour toucher le visage offert, son pouce caressant la pommette rosissante.

\- Je… vais te le remettre, annonça la voix enrouée du valet en récupérant le couvre-chef de fer.

Derek baissa les bras et se laissa faire, retrouvant un second souffle alors que les doigts impudiques de Stiles effleuraient la peau tendre de sa nuque. Puis il lui enfila ses gants, avant de replacer son épée dans son fourreau.

\- Laisse-moi te conduire, dit-il finalement en attrapant son poignet pour la seconde fois.

Son destrier et l'âne les suivirent sans un mot, quittant le campement derrière eux. Ils cheminèrent dans un silence empreint de tension et de non-dits. Le chevalier remarqua que la forêt paraissait s'écarter devant eux et s'incliner sur leur passage. Il leur fallut si peu de temps pour atteindre la bordure des bois que Derek se retrouva comme surpris lorsque le soleil de midi lui éblouit les yeux, pour ensuite révéler les terres désolées et la route envahie par les mauvaises herbes du domaine seigneurial.

\- Je ne peux aller plus loin, dit Stiles en tendant la main devant lui, déclenchant des vaguelettes d'air qui courbèrent le paysage à leur passage.

\- Je reviendrai, lui assura Derek en posant un pied dans l'étrier.

\- Je t'attendrai ici, cependant, une partie de moi t'accompagnera, te donnant force et courage...

Poussant sur sa jambe pour s'élever jusqu'à sa selle, Derek sentit la main de Stiles se poser entre ses omoplates pour l'aider dans son entreprise. L'instant suivant, il était courbé au-dessus de son destrier, serrant les dents tandis qu'une douleur cuisante se répandait dans son dos en trois bras spiralés. Quand la brûlure diminua, il rouvrit les yeux, cherchant du regard le changeforme, pour ne trouver que le vide et la solitude.

Au premier abord déçu, il raffermit son cœur, se convainquant qu'il aurait tôt fait de revenir, et se mit en route pour le château, sa monture claquant avec impatience ses fers dans la poussière du chemin, sentant venue l'heure du combat à travers la détermination retrouvée de son cavalier.

Fièrement dressé sur son étalon, Derek avança entre les champs dépenaillés, les vilains affamés et les souillons déguenillées. Aucun n'osa tenter de le chasser ou de l'injurier, tous redoutant le noble chevalier à l'allure sombre et sévère qui s'avançait avec assurance, la main sur le pommeau de son arme.

La traversée de la ville, protégée par les hauts remparts du château, ne fut guère plus élogieuse pour le seigneur des lieux. Mendiants, catins et orphelins traînaient leur maigre carcasse dans les rues à la recherche d'un sou pour survivre. Les portes étaient closes, les gens restant terrés chez eux, et les rares marchands ouverts n'avaient que bien peu de biens ou de marchandises à disposer sur leurs étalages. S'approchant toujours davantage du palais, Derek sut qu'il avait choisi le bon combat. Chaque personne, chaque bâtiment, chaque objet sur lesquels ses yeux se posaient ne faisaient que confirmer l'infâmie du maître de ces terres.

Arrivé devant la porte du château, il se laissa glisser au sol et remit les rênes de son destrier, sans un mot pour le page terrifié.

Son sang brûlait avec ardeur et son coeur battait comme un tambour avant le combat. Il se sentait pris d'une étrange frénésie, son armure ne pesait plus rien et son corps était devenu insensible à la douleur. Il pénétra dans la grande salle avec fracas, interrompant les festivités qui s'y déroulaient. Sans un mot, émettant seulement un grondement étouffé venu du plus profond de lui- même, il retira un gant et le jeta avec mépris aux pieds du seigneur Godefroy.

Sénéchal, chevaliers et gardes se dressèrent d'un bond, armes en main.

\- Quel est cet affront ! s'écria le défié avec indignation.

\- Je suis venu faire justice au seigneur de Beacon et à tous ceux que votre vilenie aura fait souffrir ! Je suis venu ici, après avoir traversé une forêt que l'on me dit maudite, pour découvrir que la véritable malédiction se trouvait en ces murs ! Je suis venu pour te faire périr, seigneur Godefroy du Bailli !

\- Il te faudra pour cela vaincre mes hommes !

Le seigneur commanda à ses chevaliers et à ses gardes d'attaquer.

Concernant la suite, Derek eût été bien en peine de la décrire.

Il ne se souvint que de la rage qui l'anima, du rideau sanglant qui couvrit sa vue et de la force bestiale qui guida son bras.

Les cris. Les coups en traître. Les supplications. Les serviteurs pris en otage. Les repentirs de la peur. Et le combat, de tous côtés, l'épée et sa danse macabre, le cliquetis de la maille et le raclement de l'acier contre le fer.

Quand Derek recouvrit la raison, essoufflé et confus, il se découvrit penché au-dessus d'un corps bedonnant richement vêtu, son épée le traversant de part en part. Autour de lui, d'autres corps se vidant de leur sang, des gardes et des chevaliers sans armes, ayant préféré la reddition à la mort, et un ensemble de serviteurs, pages, valets, écuyers, chambrières et lavandières, l'observant avec un respect teinté de frayeur.

Le son du tissu glissant sur la pierre le fit se tourner vers une Dame au visage émacié, à la peau grisâtre et aux yeux sans vie, derrière laquelle plusieurs pucelles blêmes se pressaient en tremblant.

\- Noble sire, en tant que Dame de haute naissance parlant à un ô combien glorieux chevalier, je requiers votre clémence pour ma vie et celle de mes suivantes, demanda-t-elle d'une voix vacillante, feignant l'assurance là où la peur régnait.

\- Qu'aucune crainte ne vous trouble, gente Dame, je n'ai nulle intention de profiter de vous ou de vos filles, pas plus que je ne souhaite votre mort. Cependant, j'ai une question à vous poser, aussi cruelle et insensible vous paraisse-t-elle : un mâle du sang de votre seigneur vit-il encore, enfançon ou vieillard ? demanda le chevalier, le coeur au bord des lèvres.

\- Les entrailles de mon seigneur et mari se sont révélées aussi sèches et stériles que les terres sur lesquelles nous vivons et vous venez d'ôter la vie à tous ses frères, cousins et oncles bataillant pour sa succession.

Derek acquiesça, soulagé d'entendre de tel mot. Se battre contre des hommes faits était une chose, occire un nouveau-né ou vieil homme en était une tout autre.

\- Ma Dame, je vous remercie pour ces paroles et si je puis me permettre un conseil : prenez quelques hommes fidèles, emportez avec vous ceux de vos gens qui voudront vous suivre et retournez auprès de votre famille. Je crains que ce château ne vous apporte plus aucune sécurité sous peu et que vous ne deviez faire face à ses habitants si vous restez.

\- J'entends vos conseils et vous en remercie. Les suivre me paraissent être la raison même.

La Dame s'inclina avec grâce et Derek décela un changement dans sa posture, comme un soulagement, tandis que ses yeux s'illluminaient d'un éclat nouveau. Elle s'en alla, suivie par une poignée de chevaliers et un peu plus de serviteurs. Nul doute qu'avant la fin de la journée, elle et son escorte seraient en route pour un autre fief.

Son départ de la pièce sonna comme le début des réjouissances et fit naître des explosions de joie à travers tout le château. On pleura de gratitude aux pieds du chevalier, on lui jura fidélité et loyauté, on l'éleva même au rang de seigneur des lieux sans que Derek, étourdi par son précédent combat, l'euphorie ambiante et les nombreux présents qu'on lui offrait, ne pût le refuser. On l'embrassa de toutes parts, lui souhaitant mille vies de bonheur et la grâce du paradis. Les chevaliers survivants s'agenouillèrent devant lui et les pucelles se pâmèrent à sa vue. On fit retirer en toute hâte les drapeaux et oriflammes à la gloire du seigneur Godefroy pour les remplacer, à défaut des armoiries des Hale, par celle du seigneur de Beacon.

Quand le tourbillon se calma, Derek de Hale, nouveau seigneur de Beacon, demanda qu'on lui apportât son destrier et partit en direction de la forêt, suivi d'une cohorte de gens narrant son glorieux exploit à qui ne l'avait pas encore entendu, permettant à tout un chacun de contempler leur sauveur et maître.

A l'orée des bois et sous le regard ébahi de la populace, se trouvaient allongés au milieu du chemin, comme endormis, un jeune homme et un âne au pelage blanchi par la vieillesse.

Derek ordonna que le jeune homme fût transporté dans une litière jusqu'au château et alité dans la plus belle chambre, ce qui fut fait avec une admiration proche de la vénération pour ceux qui découvraient enfin leur gardien en pleine lumière, celui que l'on prétendait être le véritable héritier du domaine.

Quant à l'âne, plus aucun souffle de vie ne s'échappant de ses naseaux, il fut mis en terre près de la route et recouvert d'un jeune pommier qui donnerait par la suite des fruits si doux et sucrés qu'on les croirait faits de miel.

.

La terre sous lui était plus douce et plus molle qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été malgré la mousse qui la recouvrait. L'air sentait la lavande et le pain chaud. Entre les trilles des passereaux, il pouvait entendre les bruits de pas d'une activité humaine fourmillante. Et puis il y avait ce son, celui d'un tambour lent, bas et régulier. Il résonnait en lui si fort qu'il recouvrait jusqu'aux trilles des passereaux, jusqu'aux bruits de pas et des murmures, qu'il effaçait jusqu'à l'odeur de pain sortant du four et la douceur des draps.

Perdu, Stiles entrouvrit ses paupières avec lenteur et se découvrit allongé sur un large lit, au beau milieu d'une chambre inconnue dont le plafond de bois luisait, doucement éclairé par la lumière du petit matin.

Le tambour battait, toujours présent, plus rapide cependant.

Un froissement de tissus lui fit tourner la tête et découvrir un homme, vêtu d'un surcot bleu damassé faisant ressortir ses cheveux et sa barbe noire, qui regardait par une fenêtre. Ses épaules carrées, son menton volontaire et son noble maintien trahissaient son statut de chevalier sous ses luxueux vêtements.

Le rythme du tambour s'accéléra tandis que Stiles reconnaissait l'homme aux yeux azur et mélancoliques qui, par affection pour lui, était devenu son champion.

Fébrile et comprenant enfin d'où provenait le son des tambours, il posa une main sur sa poitrine, rencontra une chemise blanche et, plus que tout, sentit son cœur battre sous ses doigts. De même, il pouvait sentir, bien que moins fortement, la présence de son âme, telle une flamme nourrissant son être.

Il n'était plus divisé, respirant dans un corps et ressentant dans un autre, n'étant complet qu'au contact de sa monture.

Pour la première fois depuis fort longtemps, il était entier.

Des larmes montèrent à ses yeux, qu'il laissa couler sans retenue, heureux de se découvrir à nouveau humain.

Le bruit de ses pleurs alerta l'homme qui se tourna vers lui, ses yeux clairs le regardant tendrement tandis qu'un sourire soulagé étirait ses lèvres et dévoilait ses dents blanches.

\- Tu es réveillé, dit-il en s'approchant du lit sur lequel reposait Stiles.

\- Vous l'avez fait, vous m'avez sauvé, renifla Stiles, de nouvelles larmes venant chasser les premières.

\- Pour toi.

Stiles frissonna sous le regard empli d'affection du chevalier et pleura de plus belle, incapable de se contrôler tandis qu'il réalisait un peu plus à chaque seconde que son cauchemar était fini. La gratitude qu'il ressentait à l'égard du chevalier était si forte qu'il crut que son coeur, nouvellement retrouvé, allait sortir de sa poitrine tant il battait avec force. Pire encore, lorsque le chevalier tendit sa main et la déposa sur son visage trempé de larmes, essuya ses larmes tout en caressant sa joue, les honteux sentiments qu'il ressentait le firent s'empourprer des pieds à la tête et propagèrent un long frisson en lui.

\- Sire… bredouilla-t-il, les pommettes roses et les yeux timidement baissés.

\- Derek. Tu as gagné le droit de m'appeler par mon nom, et plus encore, Stiles.

Le valet rougit de plus belle, emporté par la tendresse et l'affection qui imprégnaient la voix du chevalier et il éprouva la même exaltation qu'il avait pu ressentir là-bas lorsqu'il rafraîchissait le visage de cet homme si élégant et si noble, le caressant avec impudeur, tandis que son coeur, bien que séparé de lui, battait à tout rompre.

Le nouvel afflux d'affection que Stiles ressentit à son égard le fit derechef pleurer, baignant ses joues de larmes.

\- Sire… Derek, reprit le valet d'une voix éraillée. Pardonnez mon impudence, mais pourriez-vous… S'il vous plaît...

\- Dis-moi, et je m'exécuterai.

\- Prenez-moi dans vos bras, osa demander Stiles.

Un sourire doux étira le faciès naturellement sombre du chevalier. L'instant suivant, Stiles respirait son odeur et s'abreuvait de sa présence, attrapant son surcot à deux mains, versant des larmes dans son giron, trop heureux de se sentir à nouveau humain, de retrouver la sensation d'un corps chaleureux pressé contre le sien, de se découvrir aimé…

Pleura-t-il encore ? Certainement, et il lui fallut nombre de jours avant que ses larmes ne se tarissent après ces décennies isolé en forêt. Jour après jour, il redécouvrit ce que cela voulait dire que de vivre avec d'autres humains, avec son coeur et son âme enfin réunies. La grande gentillesse de tous les gens du château, persuadés d'avoir en face d'eux l'héritier légitime du domaine, lui fut d'une immense aide pour se remettre de ses émotions, tout comme la présence de son chevalier et champion, pour qui il ressentait des sentiments aussi forts qu'interdits. Cependant, nul en dehors du château ne sut jamais ce qui se déroulait dans le secret de leur chambre entre le doux et sage héritier de Beacon et le preux chevalier sauveur du domaine de la maison Hale. Aussi réprouvée leur relation pût-elle être par la morale, elle n'en demeurait pas moins protégée et considérée avec miséricorde par les habitants pour qui la trop grande affection que se portaient les deux hommes était un bien faible mal face à la prospérité retrouvée du domaine.

Derek et Stiles coulèrent ainsi de longs et heureux jours sur le domaine de Beacon, s'attachant à lui redonner sa gloire d'antan et vivant leur amour dans le secret de leur alcôve sous l'oeil bienveillant de leur peuple.

.

Fin

.

Et voilà, l'aventure du chevalier aux loups et du valet maudit se termine ici ;) J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu ! J'espère en avoir surpris plus d'un avec mon dénouement et mes explications. Avouez, vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça ! Ni l'histoire du seigneur ni celle du valet (que j'appelle Corey perso...) n'était pas la bonne ! C'était un petit mix des deux :D Quand on hésite entre deux choix, c'est toujours le troisième le bon ;)

Merci à tout ceux qui m'auront laissé des reviews ! Cette fic fut rude à écrire et savoir que j'ai réussi à vous transporter dans cette époque est ma meilleur récompense ;)

Beau sire : il n'est pas question de beauté ) ça veut simplement dire : cher sire, cher ami. Pareil pour « doux sire ».

Doulcemelle: oui d'accord, là j'avoue, je cherche les ennuis X) C'est un instrument de musique de la famille des cithares. Une large caisse de résonance rectangulaire posée sur une table ou les genoux et dont les nombreuses cordes sont frappées par des baguettes. Courant au moyen-âge ;)

Couleur : quand on parle de blason ou de bannière, les couleurs sont appelées différemment : gueule = rouge, sable = noir, azur = bleu, argent = blanc… quant à la façon de décrire un blason, c'est un vocabulaire encore plus spécifique ! Pour faire simple sur celui de Derek : Un écu blanc avec au centre une bande en V inversé noir avec trois loups noirs présent sur le fond blanc.

Cotte : tunique

Fonte : sacoche pour cheval

Goupil : ancien nom du renard

Haubert : cotte de maille

Prud'homme : un homme sage

Pucelle : fille vierge, mais je soupçonne très fortement que cela veuille dire simplement "jeune fille" !

Samain : En gros, Halloween et/ou la toussaint ;) C'est du moins la fête celtique à la base de ces deux-là, et elle se déroule donc fin octobre début novembre ;)

Valet : désigne un jeune homme


End file.
